Stargate: Return of the Old Ones Episode 1
by Spearhead
Summary: With the help of Janus Am, the United Tau'ri Alliance must go to great lengths to gain new allies and fight the long banished enemy of the Alteran.
1. Chapter 1: Divine Intervention

**Hi guys, here's a new project that I've been working on for a few weeks. I hope this lives up to the standard of 'Trek through the Stargate'. Please feel free to PM me and don't forget to R&R…I need comments to fuel my work. - Spearhead**

**Chapter 1: Divine Intervention**

A solitary man is stood on the bridge of an Ancient built vessel made obvious by the architectural layout and design. He is stood barely thirty centimetres from the Captains chair in the centre of an open plan bridge. His eyes scanned the space in front of the ship through a massive window that made up entire front section of the control area.

His brown hair barely touched the top of his long brown and cream sectioned robe. This man is Janus, a respected scientist of the Lantean high council. The vessel on which he stands is the Lantean scout vessel the '_Luminarium_'. The _Luminarium _was one of a handful of ships that the Lanteans built upon their return to Terra (Earth) from Atlantis.

Even though the _Luminarium _was a deep space scout vessel, it served its purpose with the Lantean fleet by patrolling the Terra system. Janus had successfully managed to complete his time travel research by using a gate-ship (Puddle Jumper to the Atlantis Expedition) to travel and record future events. But because of the limited power generation of the gate-ships Naquadah energy cells, he could only go so far into the future.

Luckily Janus had a very old friend in a position to give Janus a helping hand by providing him with the _Luminarium_. His long time friend was a high-ranking general in the retiring Lantean Fleet Command.

Ever since they returned to the quiet galaxy, the use for the Lantean military had reduced significantly. Without the threat the Wraith posed, what remained of the shrunken Lantean council had decided that they no longer had a need for warships.

It had been decided by Moros that the Lanteans should focus on ascension instead of trying to rebuild. This had been embraced by many of the once great race, but there were pockets of resistance.

Janus had decided upon leaving the rest of his civilisation to slowly diminish, while he continued to explore parts not yet known.

The _Luminarium _continued to orbit over Terra for a few more seconds before vanishing in a slipstream of distorted space.

_Roughly 10,000 years later._

The _Luminarium _appears in orbit of Terra once again. This time, hundreds of satellite defences and weapon platforms are protecting the planet from attack. As well as the overkill defence grid, close to thirty warships of different designs and origins patrol the space around Terra with Janus's sensors showing up to 1,000 ships defending the star system.

A console flashes and a reoccurring 'beep' indicates that a ship is approaching the _Luminarium_. Janus could see the vessel. A corvette sized vessel (smaller than the _Luminarium_) approaching his ship from dead ahead.

As the vessel got closer, Janus could see the weapons that the small vessel supported. A mixture of Lantean and Asgard were among the primitive projectile weapons attached to the hull of the corvette.

A console on the other end of the bridge 'beeps' to indicate an incoming transmission.

"Unknown vessel, you have entered Earth control space. Identify yourself immediately." A strong voice says through the speaker system on the Luminarium bridge.

Janus replies after a few seconds after his scans are unable to break through the ships defences even with the modified sensors Janus himself created. "I am High Councillor of science Janus Am. I am here on a mission of peaceful exploration. I mean you no harm." Is all Janus could come up with.

"Please transmit your personal security code to verify your authenticity." The male voice replies.

Janus presses several buttons on his chairs console and transmit's the message not seeing much

choice. "High Councillor Am, we've been expecting you." The now pleasant voice replies before the Corvette moves off and continues on its patrol.

A look of confusion springs up on Janus's face. '_How could they have been expecting me? I'm from 10,000 years ago._' Janus thinks to himself.

"It was because of me." A familiar voice says from the entrance to the bridge.

Janus swings his chair around to face the open door. Stood in the doorway is a tall brunette with a smile on her face. "Ganos?" Janus asks even more confused.

"Hello Janus." Ganos smiles happily.

"But how?" Janus asks with confusion still on his face.

"How? Well, to put it simply I ascended with the others and now I'm here to get your help." Ganos beams.

"My help? What do you need me for?" Janus asks more confused.

"The ships out there are not of the Lantean Empire. They are the Terrans ships. The other vessels in this system are from the Terrans allies. This fleet and this world are all that remains of the once powerful Gate Alliance. Under seven years ago, five years after the Terrans defeated the Ori, the Pravus returned to this galaxy. They slowly began to take the surrounding galaxies then came to this one. They managed to do in under a year what the Lanteans had tried to do in 100. They slaughtered the Wraith in one clean sweep using biological weapons. When they came for this galaxy, the Terrans and the Gate alliance didn't have much to defend with. Terra was uniting and only had a couple of ships to use, the only other race in the galaxy that had ships and were willing to use them was the crumbling Jaffa Nation. In the first engagement at the edge of the galaxy was disastrous. A fleet composed of seven Jaffa mother ships and three Terran ships fought a fleet of six light cruisers, three heavy cruisers and a battleship. The Jaffa ships only had primitive technology and not much in the way of powerful offensive weapons. They were little more than practise for the Pravus ships." Ganos begins.

"And the Terran ships faired better?" Janus asks.

"Yes, but not by much. The Terran ships did more than I thought was possible. Using weapons provided by the Asgard, the Terran ships held their own. The combined effort managed to destroyed two of the light cruisers and disable a heavy cruiser, but it wasn't enough. As their ships began to make head way, they were also beginning to feel the strain. The General in command was forced to retreat before their precious resources were destroyed. After the first engagement, other Pravus vessels arrives. In the past seven years, all of the worlds the Gate Alliance once controlled have fallen into the hands of the Pravus Empire. Terra is all that remains of the Alliance." Ganos finishes with a tear in her eye.

"Why Terra? And why didn't the Ascended intervene?" Janus asks a little angered.

"Because it is one of our highest laws not to interfere with the lower plains of existence. But when the Pravus attacked on the lower plain, their Ascended began to attack us. For the past seven years we ourselves have been enthralled in a war that could reshape the universe. Also before the war we ourselves faced a civil war that was sparked by the Ori. The two factions fought constantly. One side wanting the to continue the old ways while the other half wanting to use their knowledge to benefit the lower plains and help them defend themselves with the technology we could provide." Ganos says explaining the reasons of past events.

"And why didn't the Pravus attack Terra?" Janus asks understanding what Ganos was saying.

"Because Atlantis now sits on the planets surface on an artificially created lake. The city is protected by multiple layers of shielding. The entire planet has shielding powered by millions of sub-space capacitors. The shields can withstand years of bombardment and coupled with the anti-orbital weapons and the orbital defence satellites, this world is a true fortress world. This is one of several contingency plans encase the primary defence fails. They have poured every available resource to make sure this world survives." Ganos smiles at the expression of amazement and disbelief on Janus's face.

"Normally this entire system is locked out of phase so the Pravus can not attack this stronghold. But at the request from a friend, the Terrans deactivated the phase network. Normally only Alliance attack groups leave and return after making strategic assaults." Ganos continues to smile.

"So, what is it you want me to do?" Janus asks trying to get over his amazement.

"Even though this world is nothing short of an amazingly defended fortress world, the Pravus are beginning to set in motion a plan to destroy this world." Ganos says before weakness forces her to droop a little. Janus jumps out of his chair and catches Ganos. He stands and braces her. Ganos smiles weakly.

"The others have begun their attack on the Pravus ascended empire. I need to go and help them. The others want you to travel back eleven years ago which it a year after the defeat of the Ori. That will give you the most amount of time to begin strengthening the galaxy and help the Terrans in anyway you can. You need to prepare them for war and we need you to give them our technology. The Terrans will need your guidance. You will need to teach them as we hope they one day will do to others." Ganos says. She looks away quickly and her eyes dart back to Janus.

"You have to go. The Pravus ascended have informed their people that this system is vulnerable. The Terrans are reactivating the phase network. Good luck Janus." Ganos smiles before vanishing in a white light. Janus doesn't waste any time before returning to the control chair and pressing a button on the time drive controls.

_Eleven years earlier_

In orbit of Earth, 5 X-304 Deadulus class Deep Space Carriers are on patrol. In a stream of distorted space, the _Luminarium _appears in orbit. The _Odyssey _is rerouted from its patrol to intercept the obviously ancient ship. On the _Odyssey's _bridge, Colonel Cameron 'Shaft' Mitchell is sat in his command chair. He had recently been given the command after his exceptional command of the vessel during his mission to the Ori galaxy in search of the Ark. SG-1 now had broken up to pursue different assignments. Sam had taken command of the USAF _George Hammond_, Daniel was busy on Atlantis looking through the database day after day with Vala annoying him anyway she could and Teal'c had returned to try and reform the fractioned Jaffa nations. The Colonel looks at his watch. '01/01/11' was shown on a little digital section that showed the current date. "Sir, we're within communications range of the ancient ship." Major Kevin Marks the weapons officer of the _Odyssey _for this month.

"Alright." Cam nods. The Colonel presses a button on his command chair.

"This is Colonel Cam Mitchell commander of the Earth ship _Odyssey _to unknown vessel. Please identify yourself." Cam says still uncomfortable with his 'greetings' message. A hologram appears at the front of the bridge in front of the window.

"That will not be necessary Colonel. I am Janus Am of the Lantean High Council. I wish to speak to the leader of your world." Janus smiles.

"Umm, I'm sure that can be arranged Mr. Janus, but first we would like you to come over to this vessel, your ship can remain in orbit for the time being." Cam smiles trying to reassure the ancient inventor.

"That would be lovely. I'll be over in no time at all." Janus smiles before the hologram shuts down. Less than a minute later, a Jumper launches from the _Luminarium _and heads for the _Odyssey's _port hanger bay. Cam turns to Kevin.

"Have our guest escorted to the conference room, I'll meet him there. Also have Dr. Keller ready to take blood samples and compare them with the DNA samples in Atlantis' database." Cam says before getting up and leaving the bridge. Marks continues to press buttons on his workstation. Cam enters the elevator at the end of the corridor leading away from the bridge and exits the elevator when it reaches the level he wants. The Colonel walks down the corridor past several crew members working. He turns a corner and enters the conference room. Janus is stood looking out of the window at Earth or Terra as the Lanteans call it.

"Janus, I'm Colonel Mitchell." Cam says walking over to him and standing with him for a moment.

"Hello Colonel, I take it you know who I am." Janus smiles holding out a hand for Cam to shake. Mitchell takes the hand and shakes it briefly.

"Of course, but how do you know our greetings." Cam asks intrigued and surprised.

"It's a long story. But I have come to help you." Janus smiles.

"Help us how exactly?" The Colonel asks.

"Well, I understand that you have recently defeated the Ori." Janus continues to smile.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy." Cam says remembering all the battles and the final mission against the Ori.

"Well, I come bearing bad news. In five years, an ancient enemy of my kind will return to enact revenge against us. I have come to help you to defeat them." Janus smiles.

"Wait, hold on a minute, what exactly did you do to piss these guys off?" Mitchell asks the ancient scientist.

"Well, I won't bore you with the details, but over a millennia ago before we left for what you call the Pegasus galaxy, we were involved in a war with a race known as the Pravus. Our technology was far superior to their own and we easily defeated their fleets and their ground forces. But the Pravus have a gift for advanced biological viruses. They used this to their advantage and killed millions that were considered impure and not worthy of living. It was in fact of that reason the war began. But after bombarding their industrial worlds and destroying their shipyards, the High Council believed that we should not commit genocide ever. So we left their home world fairly intact. It has taken them a million years to rebuild and close the technological gap between us. They have shields that match those on our strongest warships. I am here to help your race unite and defeat the Pravus with your allies. I will be making this same offer to your allies in this galaxy, and will introduce you to races in different galaxies that will help you in the War. The Pravus Empire encompasses several galaxies and they have dark allies and minions that will assist them. You will need all the help you can get for this war." Janus finishes before looking back at Earth.

"So you know about Earth and the many countries on the surface?" Mitchell asks.

"I know a bare minimum. Countries like America, Britain, Russia, China, France, Spain and Germany will be the leaders on this world and I'll need all of their cooperation to untie the planet under a single banner. I plan to involve all of them in your Stargate program before uniting the world. This process will take at least a year and then you will need to begin to working together and reassuring the public. If you agree, I would like to meet your allies right away." Janus smiles.

"Well, I can get the President of America, the representatives from Britain, France, China and Russia will take longer to get a hold of." Cam smiles.

"That is fine, but time is off the essence." Janus says nodding but still looking at the planet below. Mitchell walks over to a nearby intercom box and radios the bridge.

"Marks, inform the President that we need him up here straight away. Our guest wants to talk to him." Cam says into the intercom.

"Yes sir." Kevin replies over the radio. The Colonel nods to himself and walks back to Janus.

"He'll be up here as soon as he can." Mitchell says to the ancient.

"Good." Janus smiles to himself.

"So, what is it that your planning on giving us?" Mitchell asks curios.

"Everything. Including help with the Asgard technology you have in your position." Janus smiles knowing that the Colonel was shocked.

"Umm, Even ZPM's?" Cam asks.

"Yes, even Potentia. And the knowledge of how to construct any technology in a way your science can understand." Janus laughs at the expression of surprise and delight on the Colonels face.

"Sounds interesting." The voice of President Henry Hayes says. Janus and Cam turn on their heels to see the aging President standing in the door way with a briefcase in his hand.

"Mr President." Cam snaps into a salute.

"At ease Colonel." Henry smiles. The tinning haired man walks into the room and sets his briefcase on the long black table. Hayes pulls out a chair at the head of the table close to the door and sits in it putting his hands on the desk.

"Please take a seat." Henry gestures at the chairs at the opposite end of the table.

"Thank you." Janus smiles and sits down while Mitchell remains standing.

"You too Colonel." Henry smiles.

"Thank you sir." Cam nods and takes a seat.

"Now Mr Janus, what is it exactly you are offering us?" Henry asks the ancient scientist.

"Everything." Janus smiles.

"What exactly?" Hayes asks wanting a straight answer.

"Every piece of technology the Lanteans had. From weapons to shields, from ship construction technologies to energy sources. Everything." Janus smiles looking at the now shocked face of the president.

"Even ZPM's?" Henry asks. Janus smiles and nods.

"What about drones?" Henry asks.

"What are drones?" Janus asks confused.

"They're the primary weapons on Atlantis and the outpost in Antarctica." Cam quickly explains.

"Ah, yes even drones." Janus smiles.

"What about control chairs for the drones? We recently lost our control chair to a wraith attack." Henry admits.

"Yes, them too. I will teach you how to construct these technologies for yourself and how to use them properly." Janus nods while taking out a small pad.

"As I have told your Colonel here, I will help you unite your world under a single banner and help strengthen your allies. I wish to speak to any of your allies that wish to talk to me." Janus explains while putting the pad away.

"That will not be a problem. I will contact the Jaffa, the Hebridan and the Tok'ra. They are our only allies that have space faring ships. All of our other allies are human civilisations like the Kellownans of Langara." Henry smiles.

"That will do for now. I wish to see your best scientists and meet them on Atlantis." Janus smiles to the President.

"Of course. I'll have Colonel Carter meet you with Dr. McKay on Atlantis." Henry nods.

"Colonel, if you could have this gentlemen beamed down to the Atlantis gate room and inform Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay to meet him there." Hayes says to the still shocked Colonel.

"Yes sir." Mitchell nods before getting up and walking over to the intercom.

"Marks, have Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay meet Janus in the Atlantis control room and beam him to the gate room." Cam says into the box.

"Aye sir." Kevin replies. Suddenly in a flash of white light the ancient disappears from the room.

Janus appears in a flash of white light in the Atlantis gate room. Rodney practically sprints down the control room stairs to meet the ancient inventor. Sam is beamed in beside Janus. "Janus, I'm so glad to meet you, I'm Dr. Rodney McKay." Rodney says shaking Janus's hand very quickly.

"Nice to meet you Doctor." Janus smiles.

"I'm going to need my hand back." Janus smiles to the human scientist who was now just holding his hand.

"Ah, of course." Rodney says letting go of the mans hand. Sam holds out her hand to the Lantean.

"Hello, I am Colonel Samantha Carter." Sam smiles.

"Hello Colonel. I am Janus." The Lantean smiles.

"Yes I know." Sam says as the hand shake ends.

"Well, now if you'd like to follow me." Janus smiles leading the way out of the gate room. Rodney follows him without a second thought and Sam smiles. She follows on behind the pair. They enter a transporter and Janus presses a button on the touch screen. The doors close when all three are in the small room and disappear in a flash of white. When the doors open again they are standing at the end of a corridor that leads in two directions. Janus heads straight on towards a locked room.

"We've been down here before. There's nothing much down here apart from a locked room and a storage area. We tried to blast through the door, but it appears to have a shield that is powered by a separate power source." Rodney says looking up and down the corridor.

"Yes, I know." Janus smiles. The ancient heads for the door control panel and runs his hand over it. The blue shield fades and the door opens. Rodney and Sam stand in the door way shocked at the site of the room beyond. A large raised platform in the centre of the room with a large control console in front of it. The room is reminiscing of the hologram room except the platform is bigger and of a different design. Three ZPM's are in their slots along the wall behind the controls and are providing power to the room.

"What is this place? And how come we couldn't detect the ZPM's when we first arrived?" Rodney asks in astonishment.

"To answer your first question, this is a molecular synthesis machine or a universal constructor. As for your second, this room is heavily shielded. This place was built during the Wraith siege of Atlantis. With our off world infrastructure destroyed and our supplies beginning to diminish, we built this. It was capable of building anything we needed as long as there was power. It works in a similar way as a ZPM but it is powered by a sub-space capacitor that is constantly charging. This device can build anything we need." Janus smiles pointing at the control console.

"But why are the ZPM's here?" Sam asks before Rodney asked in a long winded question.

"They provide power to the rooms protective shield. This was one of our best technological achievements in many years, we wanted to protect it." Janus smiles.

"So we can take them to power our ships?" Sam asks the Ancient who has now moved over to the control workstation.

"No need, I am here to teach you how to use satellites to build new ones. We normally placed an orbital station around a sun to charge its capacitors and when the capacitors have enough charge, they create a ZPM and store it in the cargo bays." Janus says bringing up a holographic design for a station.

"Do you think there are any remaining in Pegasus?" Rodney asks.

"It is possible that one or two survived, but I have hidden back ups encase none survived. But for now, this constructor can build ZPM's no problem. It'll take most of the charge the synthesiser has, but it'll only take an hour to recharge. But first." Janus says bringing up the holographic design for a Control chair. The fully sized hologram lowers slightly and materialises on the platform.

"A control chair." Rodney smiles.

"Yes, they can be built complete or built in separate pieces and constructed else where." Janus smiles.

"This chair will take one of the ZPM's on the wall for power." Janus points at the three power modules in the wall alcove.

"That took 50% of the energy, it'll take half an hour in your time measurement to recharge." Janus smiles.

"I have now lowered the shielding around this room so your ship in orbit can move this chair where ever you want it. But I recommend housing it in a shielded and well protected facility." Janus smiles.

"Well, it could be set up in the new Area 51 base. With the destruction of the original, we decided to remodel and redesign the base. The new outpost has shields and weapons capable of defending it." Rodney smiles trying to impress the Ancient.

"Do you require a power generator for this base?" Janus asks the scientist.

"Oh, um, no. You see we have built the base with a Naquadah power plant so it'll have plenty of energy." Rodney says shaking his head.

"Why do you use Naquadah generators when you have Atlantis? Surly you've been able to find the schematics for our power generators." Janus says confused.

"Umm, no we haven't. For some reason most of the technological database is sealed shut with heavy encryptions." Rodney says still disappointed that he couldn't break through the Lantean protection.

"I see. Well, I will be able to unlock that information as soon as we get to the control room. I am surprised that the Asgard gave you their weapons technology but no better means of power generation." Janus smiles before noting the upset look that shoots across Colonel Carters face.

"What? What is it?" Janus asks in confusion.

"Well, you see, the Asgard committed mass suicide just over three years ago. We've since tried to use their Computer Core to the best of our ability, but it hasn't worked out. We have the schematics and the materials, but we can't reproduce a large amount of their technology. Only shields, some of the weapon systems, minor medical equipment and some basic power generators. It'll take us a few years to begin to understand a fraction of the knowledge." Sam admits more disappointed than Rodney.

"I see. Well, there is a way, but I must get permission from your government." Janus smiles with his fingers dancing over the controls of the console in front of him.

"Permission for what?" Rodney asks.

"To use nanites to help you learn." The Ancient smiles.

"Not such a good idea. We've faced nanites before and not really turned out so well." Sam says sceptically.

"You are referring to the Asurans." Janus says disappointed at such a monumental failure.

"Yes, and others." Rodney nods.

"Well, you mustn't fear. I will be programming them and you two may assist me. They will only be used to store and prove an understanding of information. Nothing more." The Lantean scientist smiles.

"Well, I guess I could get the President to listen to you at least." Sam smiles.

"Excellent. But right now, after this control chair has been moved to your base, I must see this Asgard computer core." Janus smiles.

"Okay." Rodney smiles thinking of all the possibilities that could present themselves.

"Alright." Sam smiles. She presses her ear piece.

"Deadulus, please beam this control chair out of Atlantis and to the new Area 51 site." Sam smiles. A seconds later the chair vanishes in a flash of white light and the three then leave the same way after Sam asks to be beamed into the Asgard computer core room onboard odyssey. Janus looks at the Neo-Norse design and smiles.

"Lets get to work then shall we?" Janus asks smiling at the two scientists.

**Well, I hope that was alright. Please R&R or PM me. - Spearhead**


	2. Chapter 2: One Year Later

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it and this will be my last update on this until the new year. There's still one more update of 'Trek through the Stargate' this year and I hope you all enjoy both equally as much. My profile will be updated every available opportunity so keep looking for information about my progress. Please R&R and don't be afraid to PM me with questions - Spearhead.**

**Chapter 2: One year later**

**Terra, Centre of the United Tau'ri Alliance**

_**January 1**__**st**__** 2012 **_

_**06:30 EST. **_

Samantha is stood in a dimly lit room looking out at the stars in the night sky. The holographic clock shows 'January 1st 2012' in red.

"One year to the day." Sam smiles looking at the stars. The Tau'ri now stood proud as a true Galactic player with a fleet that would soon be comprised of 22 X-304 Deadulus class Battle Carriers. She was still amazed that Janus had managed to achieve his goal of uniting Earth. This monumental task hadn't taken the entire year, he had also managed to form the Jaffa Federation, assisted the Tok'ra Protectorate with their population problems, bought the Hebridan Republic out of its isolationist ways and has began to assist the Tollan. He had accomplished a lot in the year, forging of the Great Alliance was included. That day saw the beginning of the new galactic super power that would protect the entire galaxy from all threats.

Sam remembers that day fondly. _'Janus Am, General Jack O'Neill, Teal'c of Chulak, Colonel Samantha Carter, Narim of the Tollan, Warrick of the Hebridan and Garshaw of Belote from the Tok'ra Protectorate all stood in a small room. A hologram of the Milky Way galaxy shone above their heads. _

"_Here is where I will forge the Great Alliance. The Tau'ri of Terra are the fifth race of the Great Alliance. For now, look to them, ask them and learn from them as they are the chosen of the Lantean Empire and the Asgard Empire. All will become equal as the time passes. It is by the signing of the Alliance charter that you all will be members of the Great Galactic Alliance." Janus smiles._

_O'Neil, Teal'c, Narim, Warrick and Garshaw all bow their heads in respect and approach the alter. Upon the alter a quill and a piece of parchment. O'Neill signs the paper 'Tau'ri of Terra'. The ink disappears when the quill is placed back in its holster and the words appears carved on the wall below the Asgard, Furling, Ancient and Nox signings. The other members do the same as Jack. _

"_I now announce that the Great Alliance has been restored and you are all protectors of the Galaxy." Janus smiles. The representatives all bow their heads in respect.' _Sam smiles as she remembers the joy of the occasion.

When the Alliance had been formed, Janus had left for space. He promised that he would return at the beginning of 2012 and he would begin bestowing technology to the member races of the Alliance. He was set to return any minute. Sam couldn't sleep. Even though Earth was constructing drone weapons, ZPM's and neural interface control chairs, that was just the bare minimum that Janus had allowed them to have. But when he returned, the Lantean would be giving them everything. Unlocking all of the Atlantis database and translating both the database on Atlantis and in the Asgard core into English. This is what really had Samantha wide awake, that and the thought of having all of that knowledge downloaded into her brain by the use of Nanites.

Janus had helped Earth transition from old fossil fuels to Ion power cores. They lasted years and were easily replaceable. The whole world was benefiting from the technologies that the SGC had. Power generators, clean energy and ring transporters were just the tip of the ice berg. Medical technologies, Scientific equipment and theories had been released to the public. The Stargate was now useable by the public but they could only travel to the Jaffa capital of Chulak, the Tok'ra capital of Egeria, the Hebridan Republic capital of Hebridan, the Tollan Nation capital on Tollan and the Great Alliance capital of Olympus. These were considered safe worlds for the public to visit.

Relations with several of the SGC's allies such as the Kellownans had been strained lately due to the Ori war and the constant attacks from the Lucian alliance. They felt as if the SGC had abandoned them when the Ori enslaved them then the Lucian Alliance began to attack them, they saw no assistance in the form of SGC troops or ships.

Richard Woolsey, SG-12 (Science team), the 4th American Marine Company and the X-304-G Britannia were scheduled to arrive at Langara in a few hours to begin reinforcing the world. The Science team were just the first being sent to the long term allies world. Thirty of Terra's best scientists were being readied to go through the gate to begin helping the Langarans to unite and improve their technology. This was going to be a long and difficult process, but if things didn't look like improving they would ask for Janus to help them.

Another example of strained relations, Tagrea was the world Prometheus had landed on after their hyperdrive core exploded. Chairman Ashwan of the Tagrean people were trying to broker a treaty with the Terran Senate for technological advancements and aid. This did not sit well with Commander Kalfas who had tried to hold crew of the Prometheus hostage. The Senate had voted to hold technological and any other aid until the Commander had been removed from a position of power. This was not sitting well with the people of Tagrea.

Other allies were also having trouble and had requested the Tau'ri ships to aid them. But the Senate never did anything quickly. Suddenly, the telephone rings and snaps Samantha out of her deep thought. She grabs it almost immediately.

"Colonel Carter speaking." Sam says into the phone.

"Colonel, General O'Neill wanted me to inform you that Janus has returned." Sergeant Walter Harriman says over the secure line.

"I'm on my way." Sam smiles and hangs up.

**Orbit of Terra, Centre of the United Tau'ri Alliance**

_**January 1**__**st**__** 2012 **_

_**07:00 EST. **_

Janus is stood in front of a window looking out over Terra. He was standing on one of the many briefing rooms onboard the X-304-D _Sun Tzu_. This sip was originally the property of China, but when the 'United Terran Space Force' was founded when the Terran Government was born, all ships and related assets became their property. The USAF, US Navy and all of their counterparts belonging to the other countries on Earth were merged into the United Terra Space Force. While the US Army and its counterparts formed the United Terran Army. This was one of the defining moments that united Earth before it changed from the people of Earth to the Tau'ri of Terra.

Now the TSS _Sun Tzu _was crewed by the planets best. With the exception of the X-304-A _Deadulus _which had retained her entirely American crew, the rest of the ships in the growing Terran fleet had also become crewed by military personnel from all over the world. The doors behind him open and Colonel Samantha Carter, Commander of the TSS X-304-E _George Hammond _walked in the room.

"Colonel Carter." Janus beams with delight.

"Janus, you've finally returned. Tell me, where have you been for the past six months?" Sam asks with intrigue on her face.

"Well, I've been all over, I visited Pegasus to make contact with the Asgard remnant and to the Silurian Galaxy to find some of my kind." Janus smiles.

"And did you find them?" Sam asks in disbelief that the Lanteans could still be alive.

"Well, the Asgard were very difficult to find. I had to track them for weeks until I finally found their home world. They are now safe and secure on a planet in the Pegasus galaxy slowly rebuilding and reproducing." Janus laughs.

The Lantean continues to smile as he remembers his encounter with the Asgard. _'Janus was working on tracking a small Asgard frigate. He had been following the same ship for close to a week. The vessel had finally stopped at a planet that he knew all too well. _

"_Lore Primus." Janus says to himself. This was one of the few remaining factory worlds that Janus set up during the Wraith-Lantean War. Lore Primus was one of the last and less developed industrial worlds that Janus built to help win the war. All of the others had been destroyed during the War. This was the only industrial planet still untouched by the Wraith. The __**Luminarium **__exits hyperspace over the forested world. _

"_This is Janus Am of the Lantean Empire to the Asgard Remnant. I have come to assist you with your War against the Wraith. Please respond." Janus says over a sub-space channel that should be picked up by the Control tower on the surface. _

"_This is Vanern of the Asgard. Please come down to the surface, we await your arrival." A small Asgard replies.'_ And Janus had been helping the Asgard Remnant ever since.

"I thought they couldn't? What about their Genetic degradation?" Sam asks sitting down in one of the many chairs around the black table.

"Well, I made some significant changes to their biology, so they can reproduce, clone themselves safely and their genetic degradation is gone. But they are taller, wear clothes and a lot more physically capable." Janus smiles at the look on the Colonels face.

"What about the Lanteans in Silurian?" Sam asks wanting to know if any survived.

"Ah, well, there are a few survivors. No more than two thousand survived their war. But they are now in Ida rebuilding the Silurian Empire as fast as they can. I have with me several Silurian scientists and teachers to begin instructing your scientists in our technology. I am fulfilling my promise and we will give you all of our technology. The X-304-A Deadulus will need to be recalled for a refit and we require a planet close by to build you a suitable shipyard." Janus says in all seriousness.

"Okay, I'll inform High Councillor Henry Hayes immediately." Sam says before standing up.

"Thank you." Janus smiles. Sam leaves the room and Janus returns to looking out at Terra.

**Terra, Centre of the United Tau'ri Alliance**

_**January 1**__**st**__** 2012 **_

_**07:15 EST. **_

Sam is sat in the _Sun Tzu _engineering room. She is looking at a screen showing High Councillor Henry Hayes.

"Colonel, you have my permission to use Alpha Centauri Three for the shipyard Janus has offered. The Deadulus is heading for Centauri from Chulak and should arrive before you because of her ZPM." Hayes smiles.

"Thank you sir. I'll keep you informed." Sam smiles. The channel closes and Sam presses a button on her console.

"Bridge, set course for Alpha Centauri Three and inform Colonel Chang of our orders." Sam says over a radio channel.

"Yes Ma'am" An Australian accent Major replies. A small lurch can be felt as the 304 enters hyperspace. The blue tunnel can be seen passing by the Engineering room window.

"Janus, please come to the Engine room." Sam says through the PA.

"I'm on my way Samantha." Janus replies straight away. Suddenly the doors open to reveal the smiling Lantean.

"I will never get used to your incredible speed." Sam smiles.

"You will, eventually." Janus beams back. His eyes flicker over to the Asgard computer console that was running a diagnostic.

"So, you've managed to reproduce the Computer core." Janus smiles.

"Not exactly, we can only copy the control consoles and the basic functionality such as the diagnostic systems and command programs." Sam says disappointed looking at the console.

"I see. Well we will assist you with replicating the core and its knowledge base." Janus smiles.

"That would be a great help." The Colonel nods. Another lurk signals that they've arrived that Alpha Centauri Three.

"We've arrived. This world is the closest inhabitable world to Terra which is also uninhabited. It was originally going to just be our first out of solar system colony set for three years from now, but we are going to bring it forward. Starting with the shipyards you want to give us." Sam smiles.

"That is fine." Janus Am nods.

"Has the Luminarium arrived yet?" Janus asks walking over to a station to bring up the sensor data.

"Yes, it must have arrived before the Deadulus." Sam smiles seeing the large Lantean ship orbiting the planet followed by the X-304-A.

"Has Colonel Caldwell been informed of the refit?" Janus asks the Colonel while still looking at the screen.

"Yes, I sent him a sub-space transmission while we were in hyperspace." Carter says continuing to work.

"Good. I'm just sending a message to the Luminarium. They will begin ringing down the construction droids. And the remaining drones will begin upgrading the Deadulus once it has landed at these coordinates. Then he crew will be moved to the Luminarium until the refit is complete." Janus says sending a set of coordinates to the ship.

"I've ordered them to follow your instructions to the letter." Sam smiles.

"Thank you." Janus chuckles. Sam continues to work on the sensor data. A few seconds ago, several hundred robots appeared on the surface and instantly began moving off to perform tasks. Her best guess was that some were removing trees or shrubbery, others were laying foundations and the remainder were busy reinforcing the surrounding terrain for the huge weight of the shipyard. Suddenly, the sensors beeped as two large objects just appeared on the outskirts of the construction area.

"Janus, I'm monitoring the construction site. Two large blocks just appeared on the outskirts of the building zone. What are they?" Sam asks looking at the sensor data as some of the robot move towards the blocks.

"Ah, they are Molecular Reconfiguration chambers. They take something like a tree and reshape the molecules into anything you need like raw materials. They come with their own Naquadah generator cell. They will be included in the technology we are providing." Janus smiles knowing what Samantha was about to say. Sam smiles.

"So, you could effectively reconfigure Water into Naquadah?" Sam asks the Lantean. Janus nods.

"Yes, it reconfigures Atoms, Electrons and Protons to match the element it has been ordered to construct. Right now the ones on the surface are creating Naquadah, Trinium, Carbon and Neutronium." Janus smiles receiving data from the _Luminarium_.

"That explains why both the Milky Way and Pegasus have plenty of resources." Sam shrugs looking at the console.

"The Deadulus had landed at the designated coordinates and the crew are now aboard the Luminarium." Janus smiles.

"So, what exactly is it that you are giving us?" Sam asks turning in her chair to look at the Lantean.

"Well, I am aware that you have recently created a new weapon for the 304 class." Janus smiles.

"Yes, the Tri-Rail Gun. They have replaced our old standard duel barrel Rail gun defences for a new Three barrelled Rail gun. The new rail gun weapon system is a fusion of Hebridan rapid fire bolt cannons, Tollan Ion cannons and Earth rail guns. These new weapons have been added to all three parties vessels as a point defence system. One barrel fires Tollan Ion bolts, the other fires Hebridan energy Bolts and the last fires Naquadah tipped rounds all in rapid succession. The weapons are extremely effective and it looks promising." Samantha smiles.

"Yes well, I will be upgrading the ships cooling system, A new life support system is included in the refit, new electro magnetic-rail launchers for the missile silos the ship houses, new Ion engines for your missiles that will carry them to their targets faster than your standard ordinance, two brand new bow weapons that were an Ionised Proton cannon capable of destroying an Asgard O'Neill class battle cruiser in a single salvo and two Neutrino Ion Generators." Janus smiles at Sam.

"Wait, this ship isn't big enough for two Neutrino generators." Sam says remembering the basic designs.

"Right you are, but I have been working for months on miniaturising the Generators while still retaining their power output." Janus smiles still looking at Carters face.

"And?" The Colonel asks.

"I've done it. They will now fit within the same size area as your Naquadah power plants." Janus smiles.

"That's amazing." Sam beams. The Sun Tzu continues to orbit Centauri Three while the robots on the planets surface construct the first true Terran Shipyard.

**That was the last update of 2011 and I know it was short, but i don't want to give too much away. Hope you will all stick around in 2012 to see where this goes. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and Have a good new year. PM me with questions/requests/comments and I'll reply as soon as I can. See you guys next year and don't forget to Review. - Spearhead**


	3. Chapter 3: Honour the Call

**As promised a New Years Update. Sorry I didn't answer Reviews last time. I updated then thought…I should answer them. So here are my answers to the…not many…but great reviews.**

**CHAPTER 1 & 2 REVIEWS**

**Mwbib - Thank you for the kind words and I hope it reaches 100 Chapters without getting boring.**

**Douchiesnacks - Thank you for the…support?**

**Sajuuk - That was in fact part of my plan to have Janus lead the Alliance to the Nox and Furlings but it won't be something that will be happening soon. About your 'request' to have Janus as a gaming-geek, I had put some thought into it, but I decided to do something different with that. Many of the Games you've suggested I havn't even played, but classics like Halo and Mass Effect will deffo be in here. And I will add a bit of Rodney pulling faces over Janus's 'Iron Man' suit. This Fic will expand into different Universes and possibly even into Gaming Universes, but for now lets just see where it goes. I will of course add a scene where Janus shows his views of Asimov's three laws of robotics and I actually hadn't considered to add it, so thank you. Please keep up with the great support. **

**Kreep13 - Thanks for the support and I'm glad you picked up on that. I didn't want this story to be almost…Monotone in the sense that I didn't want it to follow other stories or have similar aspects. This is completely original and I hope people are inspired by it. Also…that issue will be addressed in this chapter.**

**Thank you all for the great support and hope you mention me to your Fanfic friends. Enjoy the chapter. - Spearhead**

**Chapter 3: Honour the Call**

**Chulak, Centre of the Jaffa Federation. **

_**January 5**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**11:00 EST.**_

Teal'c is stood in his Chambers on Chulak. The Jaffa Warrior turned politician is wearing his grey robes that he had rather come to enjoy instead of his heavy Naquadah plate armour. He was now head of the Jaffa Federation. This task had been given to him by the Ancient Janus. After reuniting the fractured Jaffa Nation, he ordered that the nation be dissolved and the Federation was born.

Teal'c himself was one of the main reasons the federation was born so it seemed only right that he be the one to lead. He had received word from the SGC that Janus had returned and had requested that all of the Alliance members meet on Olympus in two days. This was not a hard thing to accomplish, but it would mean that Teal'c would have to reschedule several meetings and appointments.

The former First Prime of Apophis looks out of his chambers window. Since the Federation had been born, more and more Jaffa had flooded to the Heavily fortified capital. Now outside of the original Jaffa city built by Apophis, dozens of shanty towns had sprung up filled with Jaffa wanting a better life away from the mines and farms. The towns themselves weren't a problem yet, it was who resided in them. With most of the Jaffa Federations miners and farmers here, this left a huge impact on resources.

Now limited raw materials and dwindling food stores left Teal'c with many sleepless nights. But now that Janus had returned, the Ancient might know of a technological solution to his problem. But then there was also the problem of ships.

The Jaffa lost many ships during Ori war and the recent engagements with the Lucian Alliance. They needed the means to construct more. Teal'c already had assistance from the Tau'ri in the form of instructors and heavy machinery. But the Jaffa didn't want to learn from the Tau'ri as they felt that it would be abandoning their warrior pride and accepting foreign help.

But Teal'c needed new ships for the Federation fleet. Even with the Jaffa civil war behind them, several warlords that rose to power during that time, still retained the majority of their ships. Ha'tak, Al'kesh were the most sought after ships in the galaxy, and these war lords had plenty. But if Teal'c could get more vessels built, he could let them keep their small number of ships. A knock causes Teal'c to turn around.

"Enter." Teal'c booms in his great voice. The large Naquadah doors open and Rya'c his son enters.

"Father." Rya'c smiles.

"Rya'c." Teal'c smiles while walking forward and bowing his head to his son.

"I bring word, Janus wishes for you to take a single Ha'tak mother ship to these coordinates." Rya'c says handing him a small Hebridan hand-held computer. Teal'c takes the small computer and looks at it. These small devices were one of many that the Hebridan sold to the Jaffa Federation for Naquadah.

"Very well, ready a Ha'tak for me." Teal'c nods.

"It's already awaiting you in orbit. The Crew are on the surface visiting family and friends. The ship is abandoned." Rya'c smiles.

"You will be joining me, come." Teal'c says walking out of the door followed closely by Rya'c. Directly across the Hall was the ring room that Apophis himself once used. This room was under heavy guard constantly as it was feared that an enemy could kill Teal'c without being spotted by using this ring room.

Teal'c nods at the Jaffa controller who presses several crystals on the control panel before the two Jaffa are consumed by the ring transporter. Teal'c and Rya'c emerge from the ring room onboard the unmanned Ha'tak. They are heading straight for the Pel'tak.

"How is your new position as First Prime of the 1st Federation fleet?" Teal'c asks his son as they walk down the long corridor.

"It is well enough. The 1st fleet is the only Jaffa fleet that isn't either undermanned or has a lack of ships. The 2nd fleet has a lack of Jaffa crews while the 3rd has both problems consisting of only three Ha'tak and five Al'kesh." Rya'c says as they turn a corner and enter the Pel'tak.

"I have been trying my hardest to rally Jaffa into building new ships or into crewing them, but my progress appears to be non existent. But hopefully with the return of the Ancient Janus, we may soon have new and better ships." Teal'c smiles.

"I hope so father, because if what the Ancient says is true, the Jaffa Federation will not be much help in the upcoming war." Rya'c says taking the weapons console while Teal'c mans the flight controls.

"Indeed." Teal'c says as he takes the ship into hyperspace leaving Chulak and heading for Alpha Centauri Three.

**Hebridan, centre of the Hebridan Republic**

_**January 5**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**13:30 EST.**_

Hundred of civilian, cooperate and defence ships are orbiting Hebridan. Since the Republic was formed from the isolationist democracy, all manner of ships were arriving or leaving Hebridan every hour. Warrick himself always liked to monitor the traffic from his Penthouse suite in Hebridans capital.

Now that he owned Tech Con industries thanks to many victories in the 'Loop of Kon Garat'. He was one of the main voices in the senate to stop the isolation that they had so long been in and because of that reason, he was now one of the few that dealt with the other Alliance races.

Warrick flashes back to the last vote that sealed the new Republic. _'Warrick is sat on one of the chairs in the grand senate hall. Over two hundred seats lined the hall. In the centre of the box shaped room, is where the speaker would soon ask for a vote on whether of not they should end their isolation. Warrick is in one of the lowest seats in the stands. _

_Warrick looks over at the guest stands to see Janus sitting at the back in a brown robe that barely covered his forehead. A human speaker walks onto the centre pedestal to present his argument. _

"_Hebridans, I have come before you today to speak against ending our Isolation. We have no need to open ourselves up to the galaxy. For one hundred years we have lived in peace because of our isolation. The Gou'ld are gone true, but what about other enemies. The Lucian Alliance and what of these Ori? Do we want to risk an attack from forces that our number us and have superior technology? We have no warships, no army, we've never had a need for either of them. But if we end our isolation, we will need to prepare for war. We will need to bring our old laws back into effect. Conscription and drafting will be needed again. We no longer know how to fight a war. Our resources are too few and we have no industry short of what we have needed to feed our people. Our small patrol ships will be no match for fully blown warships. If we enter a war, we will lose." The Man finishes and claps ring in the hall. Janus nods to Warrick. The Hebridan Business man stands. The Law Holder looks to Warrick._

"_The floor recognises Warrick Finn Chairman of Tech Con industries." The Law Holder nods. Warrick walks forward from his Senate seat and stands on the podium. _

"_Hebridans, I come before you today to try and sway you to voting against our Isolation. For too long have we sat in the shadows and let the galaxy suffer. We came to Hebridan and helped the humans of this world rid themselves of the Gou'ld. The Lucian alliance are no better than the Gou'ld. We sat by and watched as several of our trading partners were slaughtered or enslaved by the Gou'ld. We can not let this happen again. We sat by when the gou'ld were in power, we stayed safe during the war with the Ori, and you suggest we do the same again? We have a responsibility to all in this galaxy to help them fight against anyone who dare enslave us. We owe them for the one hundred years we did not help them against the Gou'ld. As for our industry." Warrick smiles. _

_He presses a small card into the podiums Holographic display slot. Above his head several still images of a large warship sitting in space dock appears. The warship is massive and is easily double the size of the standard ha'tak. _

"_Behold, the Warship __**'Hebridans Resolve'**__. this ship has been built over the past year with the help form our Allies from Earth. This vessel is the first of her class. She is not just a Warship capable of defeating Gou'ld mother ships, she is also a troop carrier and a fighter carrier. She can carry five squadrons consisting of nine fighters that are currently being developed, she can also house a single company of one hundred soldiers, plus their vehicles that are being designed. This ship can be tasked with any mission in a war. She can hold an entire planet by herself, or invade an entire world with two of her sisters. She is the best technology Tech Con Industries have developed to date and several experimental technologies such as her power generator. This ship will win any war for us, if we end our isolation. I propose that we end our isolation immediately and begin building our fleets and armies in preparation of War!" Warrick finishes and Cheers and Clapping fills that Hall.' _Warrick smiles.

Since then only one other ship had been launched, the _'Warrick's Determination'_. As much as he hated to admit it, the Hebridan Industrial area just wasn't built to handle the long term production of ships, weapons and armour. That is why he had sent out exploration ships to find worlds that didn't possess a stargate. He needed to find one fast in order to begin building a brand new Industrial world that was crucial to the Hebridan War effort.

A bell rings to warn Warrick that someone was at his door.

"Come in." Warrick turns to the door. The two shiny metal bulkheads that made the apartment's front doors opened to reveal Eamon. Warrick's brother is stood there with a data pad.

"Eamon, what can I do for you?" Warrick smiles asking his relative.

"Hello Warrick. We just received a Sub-space message from Janus, he wished us to take the 'Hebridans Resolve' to these coordinates.

"Eamon says handing his brother the pad. Warrick reads the message then looking up at Eamon.

"Very well, ready the Resolve we are leaving as soon as she is able." Warrick nods.

**Tollan, Centre of the Tollan Nation**

_**January 5**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**15:30 EST. **_

Narim was sat on his balcony that overlooked the tranquil lake that was behind his house on Tollan. The sun was blazing in his eyes preventing him from seeing anything directly in front of him. He liked the spend time here.

Normally he was either on Olympus, Earth or some other alliance world. It was rare that he was able to return home without being whisked away at the last second on an urgent scientific assignment. He had secured several technological trade deals with the Jaffa, Hebridan and the Tok'ra this week alone.

Nothing fancy, just Jaffa Cloaking technology, Hebridan mining technologies and Tok'ra Tunnelling crystals. All the Tollan gave up in return were Ion Cannon designs and weapon disabling technology that was unique to each race. He had an upcoming meeting with several Tau'ri scientists about technological trade between the Tollan, Earth and the Jaffa.

That was bound to be a lot more difficult than it sounded. The Tau'ri were still hurt from the betrayal of the Tollan Curia and they didn't like any races having their technology, except the Jaffa. He was trying to secure shipbuilding technology from the Tau'ri as they seemed to be faster at constructing their impressive vessels faster than any race.

He recalled the day he first saw an Earth ship in action. _'Narim was looking over some sensor readings on the bridge of the Al'kesh vessel given to the Tollan from the Jaffa. The Tollan had received a total of three Al'kesh and a single Ha'tak in exchange for Trinium. These ships weren't very useful to the Tollan, but they were temporary until the Tollan shipyards were building the Tollan equivalent to an Al'kesh. _

_Even though these Gou'ld Bombers/Troop transports were inferior to the Tollan, the Tollan had used precious resources in upgrading the ships. The Ha'tak had become a complete fortress. Using Tollan power generators and power relays, the ships power generation capabilities had been significantly improved. The ships shields, weapons and hyperdrive were a lot more powerful. Not to mention the Ha'tak now boasted a Tollan/Gou'ld sensor system and several new generation Ion cannons. The ship was more than a match for its sisters used by the Lucian Alliance._

_The Al'kesh on the other hand had received many more upgrades. New Tollan/Gou'ld sensors, improved power grid, better power generator, two new generation Ion cannons, improvements to the cloaking system, faster hyperdrive, stronger weapons and stronger shields as a result of the power grid upgrade. _

_Narim was on a standard search mission for possible Lucian Alliance activity. In recent months instead of being a united faction under one leader, the Alliance has seemed to become more of a ruling council instead of a single leader. Each council member controls a faction within the Alliance and has his/her own agenda, only staying a part of the council because of the mutual defence contract._

_Narim was following a Al'kesh cargo train heading for the suspected Lucian world named Cimmeria. As he understood it, Cimmeria was under Tau'ri protection. But the Tau'ri had few ships to spare and they couldn't cover all the worlds in the protected planets treaty made between the Asgard and Gou'ld. _

_Narim was following this transport because it was bound for one of the Lucian Alliances main weapons facilities. As the two ships approach Cimmeria, Narim feels a knot form in his stomach. Cimmeria was home to the Lucian Alliances main weapons facility. _

_A fleet of three Ha'tak and two Al'kesh orbit the forested world. This fleet was a guardian fleet protecting something huge. Narim follows the Lucian Al'kesh to the southern pole of the planet using the cargo train to hide his entrance into the planets atmosphere. _

_The Cloaked Tollan Al'kesh follows the Lucian vessel very closely. Narim continues to scan the surrounding area for any hint of an outpost on the forest floor. _

_Suddenly, the Al'kesh begins to slow. Narim does the same. Narim looks at the sensor readings and looks out the window. The Lucian Al'kesh begins to slowly descend below the ancient tree canopy. _

_All this time Narim never pointed his sensors downwards, and when he did what he found was amazing. An entire underground complex spanned several miles beneath the surface. _

"_I must warn the Tau'ri." Narim says bringing the Al'kesh out of the planets atmosphere still undetected and entering hyperspace behind a moon.' _It was several hours after his arrival at Cimmeria that he accompanied a Tau'ri ship to the planet.

'_The X-304 __**Apollo **__and the Tollan Al'kesh exit hyperspace in orbit of Cimmeria. On the bridge of the Apollo, Colonel Elis opens a channel to the Lucian fleet._

"_Lucian Alliance fleet, this is the Earth ship Apollo. You are ordered to leave this world at once or be destroyed. Cimmeria is under Earth jurisdiction as part of the Protected Planets Treaty." Elis says awaiting a reply that never came. Almost at once the Lucian Alliance Ha'tak began to shoot at the Apollo unaware that her shields were being powered by a ZPM._

"_This is your last warning. Leave now or be destroyed." Elis warns. _

"_There not responding and we have three Al'kesh de-cloaking behind us." The Major arming the weapons reports. _

"_Alright, set rail guns to defensive firing, arm missiles and target the Al'kesh hyperdrive engines. Power the Asgard beam weapons and target the Ha'tak. Prepare strike teams for the Al'kesh, we don't have enough troops to take those mother ships but a few Al'kesh will do nicely." Elis smiles as the missiles launch from their silos and head for the Al'kesh. They were standard missiles and wouldn't do much damage to the enemy vessels. As the missiles impact the unprotected Al'kesh, two of them stop dead in their tracks while the third explodes after an energy serge causes and overload in the main reactor. _

"_Sir, Energy weapons charged and ready to fire." The Major reports. _

"_Alright, fire at will." Elis nods. Three blue lances of energy launch in rapid succession from the Asgard cannons on the Apollo. Each lance slams into a Ha'tak physically pushing the large ships back as the energy collides with the protective barrier. Another energy lance slams into each ship finally punching through shields and ripping great holes to the mother ships hulls. _

_After a few seconds, two of the Ha'tak explode as their reactors go critical and spray the third disabled one with debris. Chucks from the explosions shower the unprotected Ha'tak and rip entire sections apart. Several pieces of hull become wedged into the barely surviving Lucian Alliance Ha'tak.' _It still made Narim shudder to think about.

But the Tollan had received those disabled Al'kesh and their crews were in a Tau'ri Prison. The base on Cimmeria had been taken over by the Tau'ri and was currently being refurbished and upgraded for them and the Jaffa to use. A black shape moves from behind him and stands in front of Narim.

"Yes?" Narim asks the black shadow.

"Forgive me for interrupting, you have received an urgent message from Janus the Ancient. He has provided a set of coordinates for you to meet him." The female Tollan replies.

"Very well, ready my Al'kesh." Narim nods and stands.

**Egeria, Centre of the Tok'ra Protectorate**

_**January 5**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**16:30 EST. **_

Garshaw is stood on a crystal balcony overlooking the desert that housed the Tok'ra capital on the planet of Egeria. The light from the planets binary stars gleams into the crystal city and it shines perfectly in the twin sunset as reds, oranges and yellows refract off of the crystal structures. Egeria itself was similar to Earth, and the Tok'ra capital was located on the continent that was the equivalent to North Africa.

But the Tok'ra had no need for farming, at least not yet. All of their food production was synthetic after living underground for thousands of years it had to be. But now the Tok'ra were finally beginning to take their place along side the Jaffa, Tau'ri, Hebridan and Tollan as true powers in the galaxy.

All of the thousands of years hiding in the ranks of the systems lords was not entirely to track their movements, the Tok'ra had learned much from their cousins. They knew how Gou'ld technology worked and how to build it from scratch. Not only Gou'ld tech, but they had a fair understanding of Ancient and Asgard technology.

Their first ever warship had a fusion of all three technological bases. The 'Egeria's Wrath' was still not completed, but would be far superior to any known ship capabilities in the galaxy, even the archaic projectile weapons and missiles of the Tau'ri would be no match for the vessel.

In fact, the only advanced technology the Tau'ri had were the shield and hyperdrive technologies gifted to them by the Asgard. It was true that the Tok'ra had a small fleet composed of vessels left behind by their deceased cousins.

Twenty Ha'tak, fifteen Al'kesh and nine Tel'tak cargo ships were all that made up the Tok'ra fleet for now. Even though they had poor numbers compared to the Jaffa, they still had technology that they could reproduce and the Jaffa didn't.

Although, Garshaw was looking to change that fact. She was hoping to meet with the Jaffa Federation leader Teal'c to propose an exchange. The Tok'ra would send scientists to instruct the Jaffa on the Gou'ld technology and in return the Jaffa would provide a labour force to help the Tok'ra mine resources as most of Tok'ra construction is grown from crystals.

They only needed Naquadah and Neutronium for their various technologies. That meeting was to take place in a weeks time as Teal'c had other business to attend to in the previous days. Garshaw looks at the suns as they continue to fall below the horizon.

Garshaw sighs and her host Yosuf speaks to her.

"_I know what troubles you._" Yosuf says calmly.

"Yes, I know you do." Garshaw smiles.

"_Do not worry, Janus said that he would return and he will. We have already received willing hosts from the Pegasus galaxy with aid from the Tau'ri, and more will come._" Yosuf reassures her troubled symbiote.

"Yes, I know. In time we may even have Alliance members that wish to be blended with our brothers and sisters, but I fear the memory of the Gou'ld will remain fresh for some time and may hinder our efforts." Garshaw says almost sounding defeated.

"_Indeed it will, but you forget. We are not the Gou'ld and we have survived on our own with a small number of hosts and now we have allies to help us. All we can hope is that they will not fail us and help us in our time of need._" Yosuf continues to reassure Garshaw.

"Of course." Garshaw smiles. The door behind Garshaw opens to reveal Anise/Freya. "High councillor." Anise says holding a tablet.

"Yes Anise." Garshaw turns to face the Tok'ra scientist.

"We have received a message from Janus. He has requested our presence and has provided coordinates." Anise says handing the Tok'ra leader the small computer.

"Very well, ready a Ha'tak." Garshaw smiles.

**Orbit of Alpha Centauri Three**

_**January 5**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**18:30 EST. **_

Sam is sat in the Deadulus engine room trying to get her head around all of the new upgrades. The list was showed all of the upgrades that were currently being installed or were planned for the next few hours. The list itself was long and impressive.

A new life support system that was meant for the Aurora class warships, will give the X-304 longer space flight and will allow the ships to take on more survivors from a battlefield that was desperately needed during the first Ori engagement.

The new Electro magnetic missile launches allowed the missiles to be 'shot' out of the shield at an incredible speed. Not to mention the new Ion engines that carried the missiles to their targets, the engines would give the missiles the manoeuvrability of an F-302 interceptor capable of dodging fighter craft and interception grids.

Also two brand new bow weapons that were both a single Ionised Proton cannon capable of destroying an Asgard O'Neill class battle cruiser in a single salvo (At least that's what the Asgard Core predicted). But even though the twin main cannons were very powerful, they required so much power that they had their own capacitors constantly drawing charge from the ships Neutrino Ion power plant.

The new Ion neutrino generator had been incredibly downsized by Janus while still providing the same energy output as a standard sized generator on an O'Neill class battleship. All of these upgrades weren't revolutionary in themselves, but made the 304 class a lot tougher and a lot stronger.

When the other ships in the growing Terran fleet receive this refit, the Tau'ri would truly be a force to be reckoned with. But Janus didn't stop there.

On Centauri's surface, a large and fully automated shipyard capable of building five 304's at the same time in the space of four months was mind boggling.

The shipyard wasn't complete, only the foundations had been laid. But in a matter of months the massive construction yard would be operational and building the next five X-304 Battle Carriers.

Right now as much as Sam would love to begin looking over the specs for the upgrades, she had to attend a meeting between the Alliance members and Janus. Each member had sent a representative to meet Janus and talk about the technological exchange program.

The Colonel stands and disappears in a flash of white light as the musical tone of the Asgard transporters sound. Samantha reappears in the conference room onboard the Luminarium.

The large room was lit by blue and white emulating from crystals along the walls. In the centre of the conference room, a circle of tables with an open centre for a speaker to stand. A total of five tables made up the spaced out circle, one for each race.

The Jaffa and Tok'ra representatives were sat opposite sides of the circle, with the Tollan and Hebridan reps taking the two tables in-between them. That left the table parallel to the window for the Tau'ri. General Jack O'Neill was sat at the table with a briefcase with his head buried in paper work.

The General didn't favour politics, but it was part of his job as head of Home World Command. Of course since the disclosure of the stargate, Home World Command had been expanded rapidly. More resources and funding had propelled the HWC into the role it was intended for.

Sam walks over to the General and sits down in the empty chair next to him. He doesn't notices that she is there and continues to read through reports.

"Hello Sir." Samantha smiles leaning forward a little to get the Generals attention. He looks up from the papers and smiles.

"Hello Colonel, how are the new modifications to the Deadulus looking?" Jack asks putting the files back in the jet black leather briefcase and setting it on the floor beside his chair.

"They looks impressive. When she's finished, the Deadulus will be more than a match for anything we've encountered before. Then there's the rest of the fleet. Lets just say we'll be able to fight an effective war properly." Carter smiles looking around the room and the talking delegates.

"And we haven't already?" Jack asks in all seriousness.

"I meant in space sir." Sam smiles at her old friend.

"Ah yes, space." O'Neill nods.

Janus beams into the centre of the circular formation of tables and stands there. The representatives from the other alliance races. They all sit down and look at the Lantean.

"My Friends, I have returned as I told you I would. And with my return I shall provide you all with what I promised. Terra has already begun to receive some of the technological wonders I poses." Janus begins as a hologram appears above his head showing the Deadulus with hundreds of hovering robots working on her hull. As the Reps look at the hologram, a large file of paper beams onto each table.

"In these files are all that I will be giving each race. Each race will be provided different weapon systems while receiving the same technology in other areas. You shall all receive the same medical technology, agricultural devices and much more. These weapons that I will provide and teach you to build are for you alone. I will send teachers to your home worlds to provide you with an understanding of our science and to help you in your research projects. This is what I will offer you and this is what I will give." Janus says pointing to each file.

"Thank you Janus. We await your teachers and we will provide them with whatever they need." Garshaw nods.

"Indeed, the Jaffa Federation will do the same." Teal'c says bowing his head in respect.

"As will the Hebridan Republic." Warrick says looking up from the folder.

"And so will the Tau'ri." Jack says looking at Janus. Janus bows his head in thanks.

"I will arrive at each of your worlds by stargate at my earliest convenience. But for now, we will go to Olympus. I have a few surprises for you all." Janus smiles pressing a gem on his bracelet. As he does so, the _Luminarium _lurches into hyperspace. After a few seconds the ship exits hyperspace and they all beam down to the other side of the planet. They all appear on a large balcony overlooking several facilities and factories dotted across the landscape.

"This is where Olympus will be moving too. The ocean that she currently sits on was only a temporary home until this inland lake could be built." Janus smiles looking in the opposite direction to everyone else. They all turn at different times to see that they were in fact stood on what could only be described as a metal dam containing water. It was big enough and deep enough to house Olympus easily. All along the sides of the dam, walk ways and large terminals could be seen. These were no doubt able to connect to the city and provide passage to and from the city itself.

"This is where Olympus will truly sit. This will become the centre of industry for the entire Alliance. Those warehouses are filled by the factories scattered across the valley. Food synthesisers, Material synthesisers, Mass Molecular reconfiguration chambers, Weapon production facilities, Armour production factories, Shipyards and defence platforms are all over this valley. When Olympus is tied in with these systems, she will be able to control all of the defence platforms but non of the facilities. For now, you will use assigned facilities to help improve your supply income. But as time passes, I hope for you to rely on these factories less and less. They will never become obsolete as new allies will need to use them or you yourselves may need extra supplies. But this is where it will truly begin. The war preparation begins here." Janus smiles as they are all shocked.

**So guys and girls tell me what you think. Please review and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. - Spearhead**


	4. Chapter 4: Location, Location, Location

**Lets answer some Reviews.**

**METAnonymous: Don't worry, all plot holes will be covered soon enough and feel free to PM me with any Plot holes you feel exist or even if you have questions.**

**Rikkimax: Well, your gunna have to wait for them to be posted lol. I can only work so fast and I do get weekends to write. Enjoy.**

**Here is Chapter 4 :D I hope you enjoy and R&R. My Profile now has my Email Address as well as links to my Wiki and new information. Please mention this to your friends and check out my other fics. Talk soon - Spearhead**

**Chapter 4**

**Olympus**

_**January 8**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:30 EST. **_

Normally, people would be coming and going through the Olympus gate every hour or so, but today no one had to. Olympus was being moved from its temporary ocean view home, to the new Industrial area on the far side of the planet. Normally Olympus would have to, reach orbit wait for twelve hours and then lower itself back into the atmosphere and land. But with Janus at the wheel, he was simply going to fly the city around the planet.

Janus was already in the Neural Interface chair. He was checking power levels and making sure the systems needed were online and functioning properly. As he would be moving the city so fast, the inertial dampeners had to be fully powered, the shield had to be strong enough to withstand any wildlife collision and the engines had to be powerful enough to allow the city to remain several hundred feet off of the ground while not causing an overload in the power grid or depleting all three Potentia. But Janus had run the numbers and run seven diagnostics. It all seemed fine.

Janus uses his telepathy to activate the city's intercom.

"Attention all personnel, stand by for project relocation." Janus says to mid air. 'Project Relocation' was the name General Jack O'Neill had called the moving of Olympus to the new landing site. Janus had found it funny and adequately correct. So he had adopted it. The Lantean closes his eyes and a quite humming begins. Olympus slowly begins to lift off from the oceans surface. As the city reaches a height that Janus was comfortable with, he slowly begins to move the city across the planet.

**Olympus**

_**January 8**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:35 EST. **_

O'Neill was piloting one of the many Jumpers Olympus carried. He had chosen to follow the city in the Jumper so he could get what he called 'The Cinematic Effect'. This way he could watch the city the entire journey and not have to be with the other representatives looking on with the hundreds of civilian scientists from all Alliance members that would be controlling each races assigned facilities and factories in the valley.

It would be boring watching the city fly several thousand miles, but it was better than talking politics with the Tok'ra or Tollan. He didn't hate either of them, but his trust in them had been strained from past events. The Tok'ra hadn't really done anything to merit his mistrust in them, but the most annoying thing they had done was keep the fact that they could track almost every Gou'ld vessel a secret during the height of the war. The Tollan on the other hand had tried to wipe out Earth completely.

The Jumper continues to follow the massive City/Ship staying far enough away so that Jack could see the entire thing through the window. It was a sight to behold. A large shining silver city flying above the ocean protected by its silver bubble of a shield.

He was amazed that Earth was untied and building a space fleet. While having a large army, they had no off world outposts or facilities to protect. The few set up by the SGC already had UTSF personnel so the army wasn't needed. Until the first off world colony on Centauri Three was built, the army would need to remain on Earth and attend to keeping world peace. Janus had already promised to build a Lantean based city on Centauri Three as soon as the Shipyards and Factories were complete.

**Olympus**

_**January 8**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**14:50 EST. **_

The City/Ship Olympus is making its final approach to her new home. The city hovers over the adequately sized artificial lake and its slowly begins to descend onto the water. As the shield reaches the water, the water height increases as the city begins to rest of its surface. A built in safety feature activates and begins to drain the unneeded amount of water into underground storage tanks. As the city rests, the shield is lowered and the many walkways and cargo halls move from the sides of the dam and connect to the city. Cheers fill the crowd of scientists as the city makes its last connection and all of the outlying factories and shipyard come to life. Even though each of the facilities are powered by Naquadah fusion generators, Janus thought it would be a good symbol.

Janus sits up and powers down the control chair. He stands and is beamed out after pressing his small jewelled bracelet. He reappears on the balcony with the Alliance members stood talking. Some were looking out across the grassland valley and others were looking up and Olympus that was causing the darkening sky to glisten. Janus looks over to General O'Neill of the Tau'ri. Jack had just landed his Puddle Jumper on one of the many landing pads along the dam. He was looking at his watch thinking that the time was wrong when he realised he was off world. Olympus was nearly five hours ahead which meant that it was around 20:50 Olympus time. Janus smiles to himself when he sees the look of realisation on Jacks face. Janus is then approached by Warrick and Teal'c.

"Teal'c, Warrick, what can I do for you?" Janus asks them both.

"Well, we would just like to discuss the technologies you have promised and those that you have provided here." Warrick says indicating the many factories that could been seen at different depths in the distance.

"Of course. What is it you wish to talk about?" Janus asks politely.

"As you indeed know, the Jaffa Federation has had a decline in resources ever since its inception. We have had miners and farmers abandoning their workstations and migrating to Chulak with the hope of a better life. We desperately need the food that your synthesisers can provide. How soon will we be able to use these facilities?" Teal'c asks ashamed to admit that he had somewhat failed as the Federations leader.

"As soon as the sun rises. Alliance members with larger populations will be allotted more food synthesisers. The Tok'ra and Hebridan have no need for them while the Tau'ri are constructing their own elsewhere. The Jaffa Federation will have access to thirty out of the forty here. As for the material synthesisers, they will be shared equally as will the shipyards and other factories." Janus smiles noticing the delight on the Jaffa leaders face.

"That is most excellent." Teal'c smiles unable to contain his happiness.

"That is good news, but I was wondering about when these technological marvels would spread to our home worlds or industrial bases." Warrick says looking from Janus to Teal'c.

"Well, as I have said, our teachers will be sent to your home world and begin preparing you for their construction. You will build them yourselves with our help. We will not simply give these advances to you." Janus says looking at the Hebridan.

"I understand, but as you well enough know time is short and we must do all we can to accelerate the war efforts." Warrick says looking between the two again.

"Yes, I know. But I can't simply give you the technology. You must learn how to use it efficiently and how to understand its construction. That is why, my teachers will be providing your scientists with neural downloads. So you learn faster than you normally would. In a year you will have all the knowledge I wish you to have and you will have begun experimenting with our knowledge." Janus says looking between Warrick and Teal'c.

"I do apologise, the senate has been sending me requests ever since they heard of your return." Warrick says lowering his head.

"It is alright. I understand." Janus smiles.

**Chulak, Centre of the Jaffa Federation**

_**January 8**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**15:50 EST. **_

Teal'c was sat at a large stone table in the middle of a stone grey room lit by podiums housing burning embers from fires not long diminished. Several of the podiums still retained their flames unlike their brothers. The Jaffa Leader was looking over the plans and designs for the new Jaffa Citadel being built across the valley from the stone city built by Apophis.

The Lantean/Gou'ld decorated room. It had the sleek lines and Spartan colours known to be used by the Ancients while boasting Gou'ld inspired Columns and flooring. The technologies and ideas provided by Earth and Janus were being used by the Jaffa to help improve their worlds and their current level of technological understanding.

Already Chulak had been completely transformed into a sprawling citadel for the Jaffa Federation. The Lantean/Gou'ld city would not be completed for a few months, so Teal'c had but already released several of the technologies that would be present in the new city to the public of Chulak.

The original stone city that had been built by Apophis to house his main Jaffa armies, was to be completely abandoned in favour of the new Lantean/Greek/Gou'ld designed city. The city had some resemblance to Atlantis but with many more lower level buildings suck as barracks and landing pads.

Teal'c already had plans to tear down the Stone city and replace it with a large monument complex. The monument was going to be in memory of their gained freedom from Gou'ld suppression. It seemed only fitting to Teal'c that Chulak house such a monument as it was where the Rebellion began.

The new city was to be protected by shields comparable to Atlantis herself. The shields were powered by 5 out of the 15 Fusion reactors from Janus that together could easily match the output of three ZPM's. As well as anti-orbital cannons and anti-fighter guns for the city's defence coupled with the 5 Death Glider (Nine to a squad) and 3 Al'kesh (Three to a squad) squadrons constantly on patrol. Including the reserve 10 Death Gliders and 5 Al'kesh squads.

They would easily be capable to defending the city if the guardian fleet of three Gerrik class Ha'Ka'Tak (Pronounced Ha'Kay'Tak) and twelve upgraded Ha'tak mother ships had to be called away. A similar feat of construction was being undertaken on the planet Keota. This world was fast becoming the main Jaffa shipbuilding and industrial centre.

Keota was located several systems away from Chulak it had an abundance of resources that the Gou'ld never exploited because it had no stargate. Keota had quickly been found by the Jaffa search parties thanks to the new Lantean sensors.

The planet has high concentrations of Naquadah, Trinium and Neutronium. All three element were highly sought after by different factions in the Alliance. The Tollan needed Trinium, the Tok'ra and Jaffa were seeking Naquadah while Janus needed more and more Neutronium for the Lantean technologies that required large amounts of the element.

Even though Janus and Earth had material synthesisers in the form of Universal Constructors, they still needed power to use the devices. Even though that was quickly being taken care of as more and more ZPM facilities became operational within Earth controlled space.

Luckily for the Jaffa, Tok'ra, Tollan and Hebridan they all had access to the Universal Construction factories on Olympus. These factories were powered by the combination of ZPM's and Naquadah fusion power planets.

In fact until the mines were finished and began refinement, a large chunk of the Jaffa Federations supplies were coming from Olympus. While the Jaffa had mining sites, they were mostly dried up by the Gou'ld or they previously didn't have the technology to reach deeper deposits.

But because of Janus, several main mining planets across the Federation had begun to receive new mining technologies. Again like Keota, many of these technologies took time to build and power. But the estimations were that three out of the seven major mining worlds would begin providing refined Naquadah that was heading straight to Keota for the shipyards and weapons factories.

This news that Keota was beginning production of ships and weapons, made Teal'c feel proud that his people were becoming self-sustainable. Soon they would have no need for the raw materials provided by Olympus, they would have highly efficient mining operations across the galaxy and their ships would be numerous.

While the raw material decline was being countered, so to was the food supply problem but at a lesser pace. Technology like Universal Constructors were considered to advanced for all races apart from the Tau'ri. Instead Janus had provided the Jaffa with Protein Re-sequencers and massive artificially controlled environment farming domes. The Protein Re-sequencers were easily manufactured by Olympus and they were quickly spreading throughout the Jaffa Federation. While the Farming domes were large and took time to construct.

Only three Farming Domes had been completed and were on Keota. With accelerated growth, perfect weather control and artificially controlled nutrient control, the harvests would be quick and plentiful for the coming years. Teal'c would continue to look over the designs and reports from all over the Jaffa Federation for several more hours.

**P2X-9D1, inner core of the Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 8**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**16:25 EST. **_

P2X-9D1 is a forest world located close to the core of the Milky Way galaxy. The planet has seems peaceful and untouched, but there is a hidden valley that was once an Ancient Factory site. The Cloak protects all that's within the Valley from being detected. Several building litter the thick forest floor of the large valley.

Within the central building, power being to activate the long dormant systems. The dark rooms flicker to life as the power is restored. Deep within this building a room containing a Stasis Pod begins to light up. The pod contains a muscular man with Asian ethnic distinction who has jet black hair that contains streaks of grey, his red tunic and trousers with gold, white and green inlay depicting dragons and flowers fits his figure comfortably with plenty of breathing room.

The only light in the room is from the Stasis pod and the few systems needed to power it. But as the power reaches the consoles the room becomes brighter and easier to see. The Stasis pod begins to revive its sole occupant as the power is now available. As the pod finishes reviving him, he falls forward and slams into the cold flooring hard.

The lights begin to increase in intensity and now more of the dark room can be seen. The red and gold Spartan style décor indicates that this is indeed Ancient in origin. A large stand holding this persons armour and his sword obviously doesn't belong with the Spartan décor. The gold and red coloured armour stands in sections. The breastplate depicting two gold dragons fighting on the red background.

The Man begins to awaken. He slowly rises to his feet. His silk robes shining in the light. He looks around the room. His eyes shoot towards his perfectly laid armour. Untouched since he placed it there over 2,000 years ago. The man approaches the closest workstation and presses one of the crystals.

"Greetings Lingbao Tianzun. You have been revived at the specified time." A female sounding voice says from the air. This was the buildings internal computer system's voice.

"Activate the Stargate and begin the update process. I wish to travel." Lingbao says to the air. As he moved towards his armour.

"As you wish, once you have left I will await your signal through the gate to allow you access." The computer replies before carrying out its instructions. Lingbao touches his solid armour and begins to change into it by placing the shin guards on.

**Chulak, Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 8**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**17:00 EST. **_

Teal'c was sat in his office looking at the reports from all over the Federation. Behind him the massive window shows large metal spires and thick towers being built on the opposite side of the valley. The light from the morning sun refracting off the metal and glass illuminating the surrounding towers that had not yet received light from the warm sun. The Metropolis was being built as a replacement for the Stone city created by Apophis.

A thundering knock on the large metal doors causes Teal'c to look up from the arranged papers.

"Enter." Teal'c says looking towards the door. The two doors burst open to reveal Rya'c.

"Father, we have a guest here to visit Apophis. He still retains the right of System Lord and wishes to see the False god." Rya'c says angered.

"Bring him to me." Teal'c says puzzled.

"As you wish." Rya'c bows and leaves the room for a minutes before bringing in Lingbao. His red and gold armour glistening from the fires in the room. Lingbao approaches Teal'c holding himself tall and proud. As he steps into the small amount of sun light in the room, the gold on his armour glitters and causes the light to dance around the room.

"Greetings Apophis. I am Lingbao of the System Lords. I am puzzled as to why you reside within a Jaffa." Lingbao says looking at the aging Jaffa.

"I am not Apophis." Teal'c says plainly.

"Ah so you are you masters first prime." Lingbao says with some spite.

"No, the false gods that are the Gou'ld are no more. We have slain all Gou'ld and now the Jaffa are united in the Federation." Teal'c says looking the strange Gou'ld up and down.

"Ah, this pleases me. I am of the Tok'ra. I am Prime. I have been away for two thousand years and now I have returned to find my mission completed by the Jaffa." Lingbao bows in respect.

"How are you of the Tok'ra? How are you Prime?" Teal'c asks confused by Lingbao's claims.

"Myself and my two brothers, Yuanshi Tianzun and Daode Tianzun founded the Tok'ra ideal." Lingbao says looking at the Jaffa.

"How is this possible?" Teal'c asks.

"We left the Gou'ld system lords when Ra was supreme. We decided to try and end his empire and the Gou'ld ways. We failed and were defeated in the process. We left for space to try and learn from our mistakes. Our only option was to enter stasis and try again after time when the Gou'ld had forgotten about us." Lingbao says looking at the Jaffa.

"Then you know nothing of the Tok'ra Protectorate or the Tau'ri." Teal'c realises.

"You must come with me to Olympus, I will convene the council." Teal'c says before Lingbao can say a word.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it :D The next chapter will shed more light on Lingbao and his brothers. R&R and tip your waitresses. - Spearhead**


	5. Chapter 5: Origins

**Just to let you all know, I wrote this fic over a year ago and I'm only just releasing it now. This is the last pre-written chapter, so from now on it's all fresh. This chapter will explore the origins of the Tok'ra and the history of Lingbao. I hope you all enjoy and REVIEW! -Spearhead.**

**Chapter 5**

**Orillia, Pegasus Galaxy**

_**January 13**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:40 EST. **_

Hel of the Asgard remnant in Pegasus is stood in his lab onboard his vessel the Helheim. He was one of the best genetic scientists the Asgard had left. He had several months ago created the Einherjar soldiers from Wraith, Human and Asgard DNA. But until recently the Asgard didn't have the resources to arm their soldiers that would fight the Wraith. They had been working with the Lantean Janus to rebuild the Asgard race.

Janus had bought them to Orillia and given them access to all of the Ancient Technology and knowledge on the planet. The shipyards, weapon factories and mines were working non stop to build ships, create weapons and dig up raw materials for their war effort.

Hel was soon going to escort the second Battle Group to begin fighting the Wraith. The first fleet was engaging several Wraith cruisers and a Wraith Hive on the other side of the Galaxy. Hel was going to try and claim a Wraith outpost that was suppose to be researching shield technology. This was dangerous for the Asgard as that was their only advantage until their bigger ships were finished with the Lantean weapons.

**P2X-3R8, Pegasus Galaxy**

_**January 13**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**13:30 EST. **_

Hel is stood on the bridge of the Helheim. The Asgard are in their full battle armour. The Asgard Frigate and two Einherjar frigates are in hyperspace. The three ships exit hyperspace in orbit of a desert world. A single Wraith Cruiser is in orbit.

"Order the Einherjar to launch fighters and begin invading the planet. We will deal with the Wraith." Hel orders to one of his officers. Small fighters launch from the elongated arrow shaped vessels and head for the Wraith cruiser. The two Einherjar frigates head towards the planet as fast as their twin engine design would allow.

The Helheim fires its long range plasma cannons at the Wraith cruiser. Deadly accurate golden bolts slam into the forward sections of the Wraith cruiser. The Wraith ship returns the favour firing six blue bolts at the Asgard frigate. All but two miss and even they slam into the golden shields. Suddenly, the Einherjar fighters are within range and begin firing their green 'machine' guns in quick-succession. Hundreds of green dots impact against the Wraith organic hull causing little damage.

The Wraith cruiser launches its Darts to intercept the unknown fighters. The Darts are unfortunately less manoeuvrable than the Einherjar fighters and are quickly overpowered. But the Helheim is now firing at the Wraith cruiser with all of its weapons. Golden bolts smack into the Wraith cruiser with tremendous force causing explosions at their points of impact. Within minutes the Wraith cruiser is nothing more than a debris field.

The two Einherjar Arrow-class frigates are now orbiting the planet directly above the Wraith outpost. Two large ships launch from the Einherjar frigates lower hanger bays and head for the planet. The two transports enter the planets atmosphere with the remaining fighters. Several of the fighters move off to intercept an incoming Wraith dart squadron. The other half of fighters increase their speed to begin bombarding the Wraith facility.

The two transports lower themselves and land next to the planets stargate. Einherjar fighters dominating the sky above while firing their weapons into the upper levels of the Wraith facility. The gate activates so that no Wraith could escape the planet. The transports release their several hundred soldiers to attack of the wraith facility.

The hundreds of Einherjar soldiers pour into the Wraith research facility like a tide of death. With no external guards or defence platforms, the Einherjar soldiers have no problem with entering the massive outpost. The upper levels of the facility are open and easy to move through, but it would get harder as they got deeper.

Hel is stood in his battle armour at the front of the force. They had only taken the first level, now it would get trickier.

"Commander, gather you group and follow me." Hel says to the green skinned soldier.

"Yes sir." The Einherjar commander nods. Hel leads them to one of the internal transporters and presses one of the lower levels. Each Asgard General had an objective mostly to capture the large sections of the facility. Hel himself had to try and locate the labs where the shield research was underway.

The doors to the transporter opens and Wraith soldiers and a single commander have barricaded the hallway.

"Attack, clear the way." Hel orders through his battle suit. The Asgard General draws his plasma pistol and fires the golden rounds at the Wraith. The Einherjar take cover behind pillars and fire their green bolts at the Wraith position while Wraith stun weapons have no affect on the genetically modified Einherjar.

The white haired Wraith commander begins to retreat leaving the three surviving Wraith soldiers to hold back the powerful enemy. The blue energy slams into the Asgard battle suit with no affect. Hel uses his targeting system and fires three golden energy bolts that slam into the forehead of each Wraith soldier. The force causes the now limp bodies to fall backwards leaving the path clear.

Hel leads the way to the first lab. No surprise that the organic bulkhead was sealed shut.

"Commander, set a charge." Hel says to the Einherjar with the three red bars on his uniform. He doesn't say a word, he just pulls out a circular object and places it at the top of the door. The Einherjar commander activates the charge after taking several steps back.

The circular object begins to heat up and melt the door. After a few seconds a gapping hole is now where the door used to be. Hel enters the abandoned laboratory and tries to locate the research crystals.

Typical of Wraith design, a single main console surrounded by two others with a large open area in the middle of the lab. Hel walks over to the main console and activates it. It had been wiped completely. This meant that the Wraith must have taken it.

"Commander, move out." Hel orders as he heads for the door. This was going to be a long mission.

**Olympus, Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 13**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**15:20 EST. **_

Lingbao is stood in the centre of a large room. The Spartan design is somewhat masked by the flags hanging above representatives tables. Five tables arranged in a circle around the outside of the room. One of the tables had yet to receive their representatives as they were busy overseeing the construction of ships in their assigned shipyards on Olympus.

Anise of the Tok'ra enters the room with her face buried in a status report. She is so busy she passes Lingbao without noticing him and sits at the table of the Tok'ra Protectorate. She sets the pad on the table and looks up. Her eyes meet with Lingbao and immediately something clicks within her.

"I offer the council greetings on behalf of the Jaffa Federation. I have called the council together today because this Gou'ld claims to be Lingbao Prime of the Tok'ra." Teal'c says looking at all of the representatives.

"He speaks the truth Master Teal'c." Anise says her eyes fixed on Lingbao in wonder.

"And how can you prove this?" Mr Woolsey asks writing down notes on his paper pad.

"The Tok'ra carry Genetic memory from our Great Mother Egeria. We know our Father when we sense him." Anise says still locked on Lingbao.

"I have no doubt. But I would like to know, How you are still alive." Richard says not forming it as a questions but as a statement.

"Then I will tell you. Over 2,000 years ago, when Ra was supreme system lord and Anubis had just been exiled, myself and by brothers saw that the time was right for our attempt to over throw the Gou'ld. My brothers Yuanshi Tianzun and Daode Tianzun had amassed a great force with which to fight the Gou'ld. Yuanshi had a greater number of ships at his disposal and Daode had the greater amount of troops. I on the other hand only had my flagship, my queen and a few loyal Jaffa. I went in search for a planet to build up my forces on and urged my brothers to wait until I had sufficient forces with which to aid them. But they feared that Ra would overcome his weakness from defeating Anubis. They attacked. The battles raged for over a year, but in the end Ra used his system lord pawns to crush my brothers. Before they could be captured, they joined me in deep space." Lingbao says remembering the events.

"Then what happened?" Narim of the Tollan asks.

"We continued on our journey. We were being pursued by the Gou'ld so I left my queen Egeria on a world with my Jaffa. They escaped through the Stargate before the Gou'ld arrived. Three Ha'tak against a system lord fleet composed of fifteen vessels. We had no chance of survival. But before the battle began, we were somehow transported to another galaxy. Our three vessels were nothing compared to the size of a Furling destroyer." Lingbao explains.

"Wait, you've met the Furlings?" Woolsey asks intrigued.

"Yes, in fact we have a treaty with them. In exchange for our continued effort against the Gou'ld, the Furling provided us with technology that would further our goal. They also gave us a world each that had Ancient and Furling factories. But they wanted us to wait for 2,000 years as they predicted that the Gou'ld would be weakened and vulnerable." Lingbao says looking around the room. The red and gold in his armour making the light dance around him.

"Well, the Gou'ld have been defeated and we now face a greater threat. We have enemies in another galaxy that we have only recently began to combat properly and the Pravus are a coming threat." Woolsey says looking at the other representatives.

"The Pravus?" Lingbao asks and exclaims at the same time.

"You've heard of them?" Anise asks her father.

"The Furlings predicted their return." Lingbao nods.

"Can the Furlings help us?" Teal'c asks.

"No, 2,000 years ago they were in the midst of a war. If they could help they would have defeated the Gou'ld long ago. I must find my brothers and my queen. Only then can we truly begin war preparations." Lingbao says looking at all the representatives.

"I am of Egeria and of the Tok'ra" Anise blurts out.

"You are of my Kin?" Lingbao asks shocked.

"We are many but growing few. We lack hosts and our queen is dead. You are our Holy Father." Anise says looking at the man.

"Then I am not alone and I have more resources than I thought. I will bring Egeria back from the grave and we shall fight the Pravus with these allies." Lingbao says to his daughter.

'**Sneak Peek' Chapter**

**Olympus, Great Alliance Territory, Milk Way Galaxy**

_**January 15**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:30 EST. **_

Janus had been through the gate more in the past fifteen days that he had ever been since the beginning of the Wraith war. He had been to all of the Alliance worlds giving their top scientists neural downloads to help speed up their learning so they could start building the technology they needed. The Tok'ra had been the hardest to give the neural downloads to. The only solution Janus could come up with, was providing the host with the download while the symbiote was dormant otherwise it would have been dangerous. But now it was all taken care of and they had begun their work.

He soon had to go to Terra and have them begin their work on gaining new allies. The Asgard in Pegasus were busy fighting the Wraith so the Terran space fleet would be available elsewhere. This worked out great for Janus as he was going to unlock a long lost secret of his people and he would need a Terran ship.

**Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed that little Sneak Peek. It's not the biggest, but it leads to great things. Please Review. -Spearhead.**


	6. Chapter 6: The lost secret

**Reviews answered**

**Thunder18: glad you enjoyed it mate.**

**SkywalkerT-65: True and I enjoyed writing the chapter. As for the Furlings...They will be in this fic, i hope you'll be surprised.**

**Chapter 6: The lost secret.**

**Orbit of Terra, Centre of the Tau'ri Alliance**

_**January 17**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**10:30 EST. **_

Sam was stood looking out of the window at the front of the bridge on the Daedalus. Steven had kindly allowed her to take temporary command of the X-304-A while he was visiting his family planet-side. Janus had requested that a Terran ship join him at a set of coordinates in the centre of the galaxy. As Daedalus was the only ship with both the Lantean and Asgard upgrades, it was the logical choice as it would be the best in any situation.

"Major, set a course. Coordinates have been entered in the Navigation database, take us there please." Sam says moving away from the window and sitting down.

"Aye ma'am, powering hyperdrive and setting course. Stand by for hyperspace jump." Major Gant says flicking switches. A small lurch occurs as the X-304 enters hyperspace. The blue/white tunnel generated by the frequency of the Asgard sub-space generator.

"Ma'am we're approaching the coordinates." Major Gant says looking at the screen.

"Already?" Sam asks confused.

"Yes Ma'am. With the ZPM installed we're extremely fast. We can make it to Pegasus inside of three days." Gant says looking at the Colonel.

"I keep forgetting we have ZPM's now." Sam smiles in all honesty. A small tumour shakes the ship as it exits its sub-space window and incredible speed.

"Sensors?" Sam asks Captain Wilkinson.

"Ma'am, I'm detecting a large space station and what appears to be a super gate." the Captain replies in an Irish accent.

"Super gate?" Sam asks confusion shooting across her face.

"Colonel, sensors have just detected a small vessel de-cloaking on our starboard side. It's a Puddle Jumper." The Irish captain explains.

"Hail it." Sam says to Major Gant. The major nods.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the Terran Warship Daedalus. Please identify yourself." Sam says looking at the large hologram that flickered on.

"Hello Colonel, please allow me to land, we have much work to do." Janus smiles.

"Alright." Sam smiles.

"Opening Starboard Hanger bay doors." The Major says flicking a switch on her workstation.

"Thank you. See you soon." Janus smiles. The Daedalus allows the small Lantean craft to land in the starboard hanger bay while remaining wary of the surrounding space. In a matter of minutes Janus arrived on the bridge of the Daedalus.

"Colonel, how pleasant to see you." Janus smiles.

"Hello Janus. May I ask, why have you dragged us out to the centre of the galaxy to look at a super gate?" Sam asks the ancient.

"I like that, Super gate. We only called it a ship-transport-portal. Well, this is no ordinary super gate. This gate allows you to cross entire realities." Janus smiles.

"We've already encountered technology similar to this. It was a small arch." Sam says remembering the two different missions.

"Ah yes, this is an improvement on that technology. This only allows travel to realities so far away that you will have no double and you will not begin to degrade as a result." Janus smiles trying to put it in the simplest term he could.

"So what do you need us here for?" Major Gant asks being the ships XO. Janus just smiles.

"I'm glad you asked. This gate will allow you to make contact with races in a different universe. They may become horrible enemies or powerful allies. You may even meet future versions of Earth." Janus smiles.

"Why future versions?" Gant asks.

"Because each reality has a different time line. The further away you get from the original, the further in the future time is." Sam tries to explain.

"Please contact High Councillor Hayes and confirm that it is alright to take you to a new reality. When he has given us the go ahead, we will need several people on the station." Janus smiles. Sam nods to the Major. Gant presses a button on the side of her workstations screen.

"Colonel, the high councillor is responding." Major Gant says bringing up the holographic communication system. A large holographic screen displays Henry Hayes sat in his office overlooking Washington.

"Colonel Carter, what can I do for you?" Henry smiles. Washington shone in the sun light of the early morning.

"Well sir, Janus has requested that we take the Daedalus into an alternate reality in order to seek out new allies. He says that there is no risk other than making possible new enemies." Sam explains to the worlds commander in chief.

"Alright, if Janus sees no danger, then I approve. You have a ZPM and your systems are fully upgraded. You're the best ship we have. Good luck." Henry smiles before closing the channel.

"Alright, Major beam three marine squads and a science team over to the Station. Make sure everyone has the ancient gene. Janus, how do we power the gate?" Sam asks.

"Oh, it already has power, we just need your teams over there to dial the Alternate Universe." Janus smiles.

"I see. Well, Major?" Sam turns to face the XO.

"The teams are in what appears the control room and they are powering up the station." Gant reports.

"Good." Janus says closing his eyes.

"Ma'am, Major Dunn just reported that the gate just powered up and has begun the dialling process." Gant informs her temporary CO.

"It's alright, its me." Janus says with his eyes still closed.

"Tell the Major to leave it alone and to continue with securing the station." Colonel Carter orders.

"Yes ma'am." Gant nods while pressing her ear piece.

"Janus, what is in this reality?" Sam asks the ancient.

"I'm transferring the data that we collected ten thousand years ago when we first ventured into this universe." Janus says before a console beeps to indicate a file being received. Janus opens his eyes and looks at the colonel.

"It's all the data we collected before we choose to give up and ascend." Janus says to the Colonel.

"Ma'am, the gate is activating." Gant say indicating to the large super gate.

"Alright, take us in as soon as we can go." Sam nods moving to the command chair. The large unstable vortex lunges out of the gate. Within a few seconds the wormhole stabilises. The normal even horizon ripples as it begins to engulf the X-304-A Daedalus. The ship glides through easily and is finally through the gate entirely. After a few more seconds, the gate shuts down.

**Other side of the Universal Gate, Alternate Universe**

_**January 17**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**11:45 EST. **_

Samantha was in the Engine room of the Daedalus. No one else was with her as she had sent all the technicians around the ship to do visual inspections. The Daedalus had been on this side of the Universal Gate for over an hour. Sam had wanted to run all possible diagnostics short of a full systems check that would take days. She was on the look out for any anomalies that would indicate that travel through this gate wasn't safe. So far nothing had appeared out of place and the universal transition didn't seem to have caused any side effects.

Janus leisurely strolls into the Engine room and stands in the doorway. Sam looks up and sees the Ancient standing in the door.

"Well, it looks like you were right. The diagnostics aren't detecting any anomalies and the sensors haven't detected any side effects." Sam smiles closing down the diagnostics screen.

"You see, I told you." Janus smiles to himself. Sam just smiles and stands up. She walks over to the intercom box and radios the bridge.

"Bridge, this is Colonel Carter, set course for Jupiter, best speed." Sam says looking at Janus.

"Ma'am, I'm detecting something on the long range sensors that might change your mind." Gant replies through the radio channel.

"What is it?" Sam ask looking at Janus confused.

"Well, it's a ship, as far as I can tell its banged up pretty bad. According to the sensors its about the size of a Ha'tak Mother ship with double the length." Gant replies.

"Alright, set a course, I'll be there in a minute." Sam replies before closing the channel. Carter and Janus leave the engine room and head for the bridge. The Daedalus moves away from the Universal Gate and enters hyperspace for a short jump. After a few seconds, the Daedalus exits hyperspace from its sub-space window. Colonel Carter and Janus walk on to the bridge.

"Ma'am, the derelict should be entering our visual range in a few seconds. I'm picking up a distress call. Its faint and coming from the derelict." Gant reports to the Colonel who was now stood at the front of the bridge scanning the area in front of the ship. There is was. A large grey hulled vessel. Two long rectangular sections either side of what appeared to be a rotating figure of eight. Black burns were all over the hull and some sections were completely exposed to space.

"Play it." Is all that Sam says while still trying to find this ship.

"_This is the Earth Alliance De…..yer Alexander to any …gue ships in this sector. We require immediate ass…..ce. Our Jump Engines are down, wea…s systems are barely operable and ….enting atmosphere. Please re…." _A mans voice says over the distorted radio channel.

"Open a channel." Sam says looking at the Major.

"Ma'am, that's an automated distress beacon. The sensors show no life signs aboard. The ships power systems appear to be damaged and only powering the beacon. My guess is that this vessel has been floating in space for several months. I'm detecting radiation impacts all over the hull." Gant says to the Colonel.

"Alright, tell some marines and a science team to suit up in the Ancient space suits we have onboard. Tell them to take a Naquadah Generator with them to power the ship." Sam says looking at the massive grey ship.

"Yes ma'am." Gant says pressing her ear piece to inform the marine and science teams.

"What do you make of this Janus?" Sam asks the Ancient who was also looking at the derelict vessel.

"Well, it appears that it was in a battle. We will learn more by recovering the ships database and log entries. But the ships FTL engines do look familiar." Janus says staring at the Alexander.

"Ma'am, the team is away. They are in what appears to be a cargo bay." Gant reports. Sam just nods.

**Derelict Alexander, Alternate Universe**

_**January 17**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**11:50 EST. **_

Major Tristan Davis was in his late twenties. Most of his features were hidden by the Ancient Environmental suits all eight of them were wearing. They had all slightly began to float upwards towards the ceiling. This wasn't sitting well with Tristan. Even though he had trained for zero gravity, with the current technology, he hadn't needed that skill for sometime.

"Activating Magnetic boots and powering suits inertial dampeners." Tristan says in a deep voice.

They all began to slowly fall back towards the presumed floor. He could tell that they were in some kind of cargo hold as massive metal crates and containers were strapped down or fixed to the walls. Tristan looks around the large room. Nothing but crates or exploded power conduits with the odd computer interface screen lined the room. The computer screen blinking on and off as their power flow was interrupted.

He is stood with his team of marines and a team of scientists in a large cargo bay. They had just been beamed over to the Alexander on the orders of Colonel Samantha Carter. All eight of them were in Ancient Environmental Suits that doubled as battle armour. The science geeks were trying to open the door by doing god knows what to it. Davis nods to Captain Sarah Summers. Sarah walks over to the door and moves the scientists away. She places a circular device on the door and backs away. All of them hide behind the crates piled up around the room.

"Fire in the hole." Sarah says happily. She presses the trigger and the circular object begins to melt the door. It was an ancient device that would work on any material as long as there was power in it. The reason they were hiding behind the crate were because of all the sparks and searing hot metal savings that were caused to fly around because of the zero gravity.

"Good job Summers." Tristan says over the radio channel that was no doubt being monitored on by the Colonel.

"Alright, lets move out. The Daedalus has transmitted us her sensor data. Summers and Rodriguez, take doctors Shaw and Mackenzie to the Engineering area. Biggs, your with me. Doctors Novak and Burns, we are heading to the bridge to see if we can recover her database and the ships logs. Alright, lets move out." Davis nods.

"Yes Sir." The three marines nods together. Summers, Rodriguez, Shaw and Mackenzie all leave through the melted door after Summers picks the ancient device that was floating near the hole it created.

"Lets go." Davis nods. The remaining four people in the cargo bay leave the large room and head towards the assumed bridge.

**Derelict Alexander, Alternate Universe**

_**January 17**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:50 EST. **_

Davis and Biggs are stood next to the Captains chair on the bridge of the Alexander. Novak and Burns were either end of the small room working on the now powered consoles. A small beep on his arm tells Davis that someone was trying to radio him.

"Major, Doc Shaw would like me to inform you that the Naquadah generator is pumping out more than enough juice to power this beast. He says all functioning systems are operational, but the hyperdrive, life support and Artificial Gravity are damaged beyond repair." Rodriguez reports in a strangely American accent.

"Alright, have Summers and Mackenzie check out their hyperdrive engines, we're nearly finished here. We have their database and now we're looking for the ships log entries." Davis says looking to both of the busy scientists on the bridge.

"Yes sir, I'll keep you posted." Rodriguez replies before closing the channel.

"Doctor, have you found those logs yet?" Tristan asks the scientist.

"Not yet. For some reason, they don't seem to keep their logs in the computer system." Doctor Burns says continuing to work on his PC tablet that was connected to the computer system.

"What about these?" Biggs asks pulling out a black tray of ruffle cone shaped crystals from a black box behind the Captains chair. He had been looking at them since they arrived on the bridge, but only just remembered that races like the Gou'ld and Asgard stored information on crystals.

"It's possible." Novak says walking over to scan them with her PC tablet. Shaw walks over from the opposite end of the bridge and looks at them.

"There are interfaces all around the room that look like they could be slotted into." Shaw says pointing to the nearest one on the console he was just working on.

"Alright, bag them and we'll take a look when we get back to Daedalus. Keep an eye out for anymore." Davis orders looking at the scientist before they got back to work running diagnostics on the Alexander. Tristan presses a button on his wrist mounted computer.

"Colonel Carter, we have recovered the ships logs and database. Doctor Novak is insistent on looking over the hyperdrive." Davis says on a new radio link with the Daedalus bridge.

"That's a negative. We have the database and scans of their hyperdrive system. You are to stand by for immediate beaming back to the ship." Sam says through the channel.

"Yes ma'am. Alright team, you heard the Colonel. Pick up all your toys and prepared for return to Daedalus." Davis says to the others after merging the two radio channels.

**Derelict Alexander, Milky Way Galaxy, Alternate Universe**

_**January 17**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**13:30 EST. **_

Samantha and Janus are in the Engine room with Doctor Novak looking over the Alexander's logs. The database and a copy of the logs had been given to the rest of the scientists to work on in the labs onboard the Battle Carrier. It had taken them nearly twenty minutes to create a working interface for the crystals.

"Play the next one." Sam says shaking her head. She had decided to skip all of the crystals and only watch the last couple of entries. Lindsey Novak changes the crystal and plays the entry. A somewhat obese man was stood in what appeared to be his quarters.

"Well, we've just left from a meeting with several Alliance renegades. They've promised to help us when the time comes. Its funny. Out of all the contacts we've met since we began this venture, the Alexander is the only Omega class Destroyer. We have a few Hyperion class and even some Nova class. But the Alexander is the most advanced ship we have, well besides Babylon 5 that is." The Man smiles and the log ends.

"What is this Babylon 5?" Sam asks Novak.

"Well, according to the Database." Lindsey says before closing the log and opening the information recovered from the Alexander.

"It's a space station that is located in the Epsilon Eridani system. It is where this rebellion began according to the database." Novak shows her the star map from the Alexander.

"Alright, I'll set a course." Sam smiles before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Story Teller

**Here are a few links that'll help you all keep up to date with Information and Concepts that were made by me, for my stories. They'll either say 'Relevant to' or it'll be obvious. If you want an email address, then ask.**

**Facebook Page: ****.com/pages/SpearheadWorks/160986123981961**

**Twitter Page: ****/#!/Spearhead_Fic11**

**Wikia Page: ****.com/wiki/SpearheadWorks_Wiki**

**Please enjoy. -Spearhead**

**Chapter 7**

**P3X-926, Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 20**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**01:30 EST. **_

A figure is stood looking out of a window. He is dawning a long black cloak that covered his entire body. The presumable man was looking over a large Ha'tak class mother ship being built by mechanical cranes and a vast army of engineers. The room was dimly lit by several flaming torches fixed to the walls. The architecture of the room was a mix of Lantean and Goa'uld. This was evident because of the large gold columns, the black marble floor and the oversized window, that were all traits of the Goa'uld. While the computer consoles and bold lines were of Lantean origin.

This man was in fact no Goa'uld or Lantean. He was the half-ascended Goa'uld Anubis. He had escaped his destruction and had hidden away on this out-rim world. It was rich in resources and it was no where near the old Goa'uld empire. Here he had locked himself away and begun to use his full understanding of Ancient technology. He had only used a portion of his knowledge against the Goa'uld, now he would unleash it all.

Footsteps can be heard getting closer and closer. The new first prime of Anubis walks in the door to his masters chambers.

"My Lord, the Ha'tak is nearing competition and all you have requested has been placed in the ships Cargo Bays." Tyack bows his head in respect.

"Very good. Ready the Jaffa and the Kull army to leave." Anubis commands.

"Yes my master." Tyack bows before leaving his lords chambers. Anubis continues to stand by the window looking at his vessel. He would use the Lantean gateway to travel into different universes and gather dark minions to help him strike at the Tau'ri and claim the galaxy as his empire.

**Epsilon Five, Epsilon system, Neutral Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alternate Universe**

_**January 20**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**02:50 EST. **_

The Daedalus had arrived a few days, but there wasn't much to do until the recon jumper reached it target. While the majority of the crew slept, the duty officers had monitored the station and the surrounding system. Continuous Sub-space scans and Jumper recon had revealed a lot. It appeared as though more and more warships were arriving at Babylon 5 every hour. Most of them had been in the database retrieved from the Alexander.

But there were several alien ships that had arrived that weren't registered. It made no difference to the Daedalus her shields were the strongest known to exist and with her ZPM boosting them, she was virtually indestructible. Samantha walks onto the bridge of the X-304-A and sits in the command chair. She was wearing her UTSF green flight suit with her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Colonel, we've received a report from Jumper 1. It appears that its being scanned by the planet Babylon 5 orbits. Major Davis says that he performed a quick scan and found a massive network of tunnels and a very well masked energy generator." Gant says looking at the Colonel. It had taken the Jumper a total of four hours to reach Epsilon 3 from the 5th planet in the system that the Daedalus was orbiting.

"Alright, tell them to continue their scans but to keep out of any possible firing arcs and to keep their flight path erratic. Tell them we'll be heading for Babylon 5 in a few hours." Sam says looking at the orange Gas Giant that the Daedalus was orbiting.

"Yes ma'am." Gant says pressing a button to close the channel. Sam didn't need to lose the Jumper or the four man crew.

"I'll be in the Engine room." Sam says getting up and leaving the bridge. She was heading to the Engine room because Doctor Novak had been busy working on the designs for the station. Sam wanted to try and get a Special Ops team on the station for recon. But she had no illusions that it would be easy.

**Babylon 5, Orbit of Epsilon three, Epsilon system, Neutral Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alternate Universe**

_**January 20**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**11:00 EST. **_

Captain John J. Sheridan was stood in the Command and Control room on Babylon 5. This station had in the past three years had become much more than his home, it had become a symbol. A symbol of Peace, a symbol of Victory and now it would become a symbol of Hope. It would become that very symbol to the oppressed citizens within the Earth Alliance territory and a second voice for all murdered Humans and Aliens that had been killed during the reign of President Morgan Clark. Sheridan would use their voices to knock down the very fleets that were loyal to Clark and had followed his illegal orders to commit genocide.

With the White Star fleet and the many ships that seceded from the Earth Alliance he would punch all the way to Earth. But he had a more closer matter to attend to. He first had to try and capture an unknown vessel that had performed several scans of the station and Epsilon 3. He had sent Zeta squadron and a White Star to use its gravitational tractor beam to capture the craft. Drall was providing live sensor data on where the craft was located. That information was then being filtered into the White Star and Zeta Squadron's targeting systems.

**Orbit of Epsilon three, Epsilon system, Neutral Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alternate Universe**

_**January 20**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**11:15 EST. **_

Major Tristan Davis was piloting the Puddle Jumper that had been scanning Babylon 5 and the planet below for several hours. The sensors had detected the launch of an entire squadron of fighters from Babylon 5, also a small corvette sized ship had changed course and was heading for them. They all knew that they had been detected. Tristan opens a sub-space channel to the Daedalus.

"Colonel Carter, I believe we've been detected. I request permission to use weapon systems. Or if you could get here fast that would be great." Tristan says before the Jumper is rocked by incoming fire.

"Alright, drop the cloak and add the power to the Engines, we'll be there in a few seconds. Do not use weapon systems." Samantha replies.

"Yes ma'am." Davis replies twisting the Jumper to avoid two blue bolts of energy. Out side, all six Aurora Starfury fighters that made up Zeta squadron were closing on the invisible vessel. The odd blue bolt from the Uni-Pulse Twin-Linked cannons on the Aurora was fired in the direction of the unknown vessel. All of a sudden, the unknown vessel appears and speeds up.

"Zeta Squadron, you are cleared to engage, disable, do not destroy." Sheridan says over the channel. The squadron push their engines to try and keep up with the fast cylinder shaped vessel. They were trying to push it towards White Star 34 but were having no luck.

"Babylon Control, the unknown vessel is heading for the Jump gate." Zeta Leader Sean Lorenzo says looking at the ship.

"It's alright, we have a White Star parked in front of the gate, she's not going anywhere." Commander Susan Ivanova replies over the channel. The Jumper could no doubt see the White Star parked in front of the Jump gate, but it was still heading straight for the ship. Just before it reaches the Jump gate, it veers right and heads off into space.

"Babylon Control, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Zeta leader asks.

"Yes we can Zeta leader, continue pursuit, White Star 34 will be with you in a few seconds." Susan replies to the fighter pilot. As the Jumper heads off into space, a large blue flat vortex opens in front of the unknown ship and spits out a massive ship. Easily bigger than a White Star but smaller in length than a Hyperion or Omega. The unknown ship lands in the grey vessels port hanger bay.

"Zeta Squadron, hold your position. White Star 34 is moving to assist." Sheridan says in a slightly panicked voice.

"You heard him Zeta squad." Sean says over the channel. All six of the Aurora Starfury fighters hold position thousands of yards away from the grey vessel. The impressive design was obviously based on practicality and efficiency like all Earth Force vessel. But this ship had no EA markings or rotating sections which indicated it was a zero gravity vessel or it was a Black Ops experimental ship.

But that was very unlikely. If it was Black Ops or Bureau 13 they would have most likely left straight away or just launched an attack. Above Zeta squadron, the purple and white organic hull of a White Star appears.

"This is White Star 34 to unidentified vessel, you have entered Babylon 5 controlled and Minbari Protected space. Identify yourselves immediately." The deep voice of a ranger could be heard over the unsecured and multi-frequency channel.

**Daedalus, Epsilon three, Epsilon system, Neutral Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alternate Universe**

_**January 20**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**11:17 EST. **_

Samantha was sat on the bridge on the Daedalus. They had just jumped into the space surrounding Babylon 5 and retrieved Jumper 1 with all four members of the crew unharmed. Now the Daedalus was sat opposite a fighter squadron and a White Star 34.

"This is White Star 34 to unidentified vessel, you have entered Babylon 5 controlled and Minbari Protected space. Identify yourselves immediately." The deep voice says over a radio channel.

"Janus, any advise?" Sam looks at the ancient.

"Just don't lie. You've handled first contacts before." Janus simply smiles. Samantha takes a deep breath.

"Open a radio channel on their frequency." Sam says looking to the Major. Gant nods after pressing several buttons on her workstation.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the Terran Space Ship Daedalus. We found a derelict ship called the Alexander and these coordinates were in the ships logs. Our primary objective is to seek out new allies and possible trading partners." Sam says over the radio channel.

**Babylon 5, Orbit of Epsilon three, Epsilon system, Neutral Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alternate Universe**

_**January 20**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**11:18 EST. **_

John looked at Susan who had entered the C&C a few seconds ago with a confused look all over his face. It was true that the Alexander had been missing since its departure after the battle with EA Forces, but to meet a seemingly advanced race for the first time no knowing anything about Babylon 5 or the current galactic issues was rare indeed.

"This is Captain John Sheridan, I am commander and military governor of Babylon 5. Babylon 5 is here for the reason of trade and negotiations, we would like for a small party to come aboard so we can properly meet." Sheridan replies over the channel.

"Very well, we will arrive in an hour." Samantha replies. Sam nods to the Major who closes the channel and she turns to Janus.

"So, how are we getting there?" Janus smiles.

"Well, I don't want to reveal our beaming technology so soon, we can't detect any ring transporters, so it looks like Jumper." Sam says looking out at the massive 5 mile long station. It was a sight to behold. A massive blue rotating station that possibly contained thousands of people.

"Colonel." Davis snaps a salute as he enters the bridge of the Daedalus. Thanks to the internal transporters provided by Janus, it was a quick trip around the ship.

"Major, what did you find?" Sam asks looking at the sweat on the mans brow.

"Well we intercepted several broadcasts being sent to the station and a single broadcast being relayed away from this system originating from the station itself. I have all of the relevant data here." Davis says handing Carter the memory drive.

"Thank you, dismissed." Sam nods taking the core.

"Janus, please join me." Samantha nods as she leaves the room. Janus follows the colonel out of the room and they head for the nearest conference room.

**Daedalus, Orbit of Epsilon three, Epsilon system, Neutral Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alternate Universe**

_**January 20**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:20 EST. **_

So far Sam and Janus had stood while watching several transmissions from a news network called ISN. All of them had been how Babylon 5 was a stain on Earths galactic reputation and that President Clerk was trying his best to keep peace within the alliance. Sam and Janus knew better.

"How many more?" Janus asks.

"This is the last one. This was the broadcast sent from Babylon 5 to Earth Alliance space." Sam says pressing a button on the small console.

"This is the Voice of the Resistance with Commander Susan Ivanova of Babylon 5." A brunette and average height woman says with a faint Russian accent.

"Babylon 5 declared independence over the illegal bombing of Mars and the military control of other colonies. But now we find ourselves outraged by the bombing of civilian targets and the slaughter of hundreds of civilians trying to flee from battle fields. This footage was recorded by a freighter leaving Proxima 3 heading for Babylon 5." Susan says before it flicks over to a recording showing a large green transport being destroyed by a large grey vessel with the same hull design as the Alexander. The recording ends and Ivanova looks into the camera.

"This is a message to every Earth Force ship that has taken such illegal actions, we are coming for you. As of this morning, Captain Sheridan has gathered as many ships willing to fight against Clark as he can. I offer you the chance to join us and help remove Clark from office. We are coming to liberate our colonies. This is Susan Ivanova, Voice of the Resistance." Susan says before the transmission ends.

"What are you thinking about?" Janus asks the Colonel.

"Just if we should help these people in the form of Warships and resources. We are the fifth races, and we were given the task by the Asgard and by the Lanteans to protect all sentient life. Ultimately the decision is not mine to make." Samantha says snapping out of her deep thought.

"Henry will provide aid. Maybe one or two Warships." Janus says disgusted at what he saw.

"How can you know that?" The Colonel asks.

"Because if he does not, I will." Janus smiles. Sam just nods and a smile flickers across her face for a second before is disappears.

"We should go. Captain Sheridan is expecting us." Sam says moving away from the console and leaving the room. Janus looks at the black screen for a few more seconds before chasing after Samantha.

**Docking bay 3, Babylon 5, Orbit of Epsilon three, Neutral Space, Epsilon system, Milky Way Galaxy, Alternate Universe**

_**January 20**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:25 EST. **_

Captain John Sheridan, Commander Susan Ivanova, Chief Zachary Allen and Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari Federation all stood in the cargo bay leading to and from the dock where the Terran ship had landed a few seconds ago. The reason it had taken so long for them to land was because unlike most transports, the Terran vessel didn't have a guidance computer that could be synced with B5 control. In light of this, they had to give manual instructions for docking with the station.

With a easy sliding of the pressurised bulkhead, a tall blonde haired women in a green flight suit and a tall man in a cream and brown robes enter the large room. The two of them appeared to be human. This was a shock to all of the Babylon 5 representatives. All humans in the galaxy were under the Earth Alliance banner and originated from Earth or her Colonies. But these two presumed humans knew nothing of the Earth Alliance. Or at least that was their story.

"Welcome, I'm Captain John Sheridan military commander of Babylon 5. This is Commander Susan Ivanova my second, Security Chief Zach Allen and Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari Federation." John says while indicating each person.

"Hello. I am Colonel Samantha Carter of the Terran Space Force. This is Janus Am of the Lantean High council." Sam says to all of the gathered reps.

"You are welcome to stay here on Babylon 5 for as long as you want. But as you are a new race, we need to get to know you a little better. Myself, Delenn and Commander Ivanova will be involved in a meeting where we exchange minimal information." John smiles.

"That is a most excellent idea." Janus pipes in.

"Well, if you'd like to follow me." John says moving aside and indicating to the door. Janus and Sam smile and walk in the indicated direction. Susan looks at John for a few seconds with confusion on her face before they head off to Johns office.

**John Sheridan's office, Babylon 5, orbit of Epsilon 3, Neutral Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alternate Universe**

_**January 20**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:40 EST. **_

Samantha, Janus, John, Delenn and Susan are all sat on the large couch that had a wonderful view of the gardens on Babylon 5.

"So why don't we start by telling each other what race we are and go from there, I am a Lantean from Lantea." Janus smiles.

"My race is called the Tau'ri from Terra." Sam smiles.

"We are Minbari from the planet Minbar." Delenn bows her head slightly, her brown hair arranged neatly behind her.

"Humans from Earth." John says indicating to both himself and Susan.

"Well now that's taken care of, we need to talk more in depth." Janus pulls out a small box shaped device.

"Janus are you sure?" Sam asks before he activates it.

"Quite sure." Janus smiles. The Lantean presses the small green gem on the top of the box and a white flash consumes the room. Images and memories flash through the Humans and Minbari minds. Images of the Stargate and Universal Gate as well as memories of stargate travel and brief Lantean and Terran history.

"Now you know the truth about us and you must never tell anyone. We will do that in our own time." Janus says to the three of them. A few seconds later they all begin to snap out of the daze the device causes.

"Your…all from…an-" Susan starts.

"Alternate reality? Yes. Your science has been focused in other areas so you have not developed the means to travel to them." Janus smiles.

"And your from Earth?" John asks Colonel Carter.

"Our version of it, yes. We are more advanced in the form of travel technology and stealth systems while you have focused on civil technologies rather than weapons and shields." Sam smiles.

"Compared to the Tau'ri, you have researched technologies in the opposite direction, so to speak. You use pulse, plasma and bolt weaponry while relying on thick armour, the Tau'ri favour beam weapons and rapid fire projectiles while developing stronger shield technologies. You are more advanced in medical research while the Tau'ri have advanced medical equipment. You are both advanced in your own ways but both infants in others." Janus smiles.

"The Minbari use advanced beam weapons, they are one of the most advanced races remaining since the Vorlons and Shadows left for the Rim." Susan says looking between Delenn and Janus.

"That is true, but they again have less advanced Medical technology and inferior military technology." Janus smiles not trying to offend anyone.

"How so?" Susan asks.

"Well for instance, the Minbari favour Neutron laser beam weapons and Fusion cannons as primary weapons, the Tau'ri favour Plasma beam weapons and Ionised Proton beam cannons as their primary weapons." Janus smiles.

"How did you know that?" Delenn asks the Lantean.

"They found the wreckage of the Alexander, it would most likely have been in her Database." John says to Delenn. Who only nods.

"As we understand it you are involved in a rebellion against the Earth Government. We understand that a dictator has risen to power and has begun to slaughter innocent civilians. I as a Lantean cannot interfere with internal affairs, but the Tau'ri have made it their primary goal to help defeat dictators and bring peace to the suffering." Janus smiles. The three look to Sam.

"I as commander of the Daedalus can offer you our assistance. But I will have to contact the high council if you wish us to take a more effective and active role in this Civil war." Sam smiles.

"No thank you. We are not willing to place your ships and crews at risk. Our fist target is a colony called Proxima 3. We are leaving later today. This has to be a completely Human group with the acceptation of the White Star fleet. We will how ever ask that you remain here and pursue diplomatic relations with the races here on Babylon 5 and help defend the station from retaliation." John shakes his head to Samantha.

"Alright." Sam smiles.

"I wish to accompany you on your crusade. I will bring no ship, just stand and observe." Janus smiles. John nods approvingly.

"Colonel, Delenn can help you in opening your relations with the other races." John says looking to Delenn.

"I would be honoured." Delenn bows her head in respect.

"Then its settled. Also, perhaps at a later date ambassador, we could discuss the Jump Gates." Janus smiles to himself while rubbing his hands together.

"Of course." Delenn smiles.

**Hope you all enjoyed. I'm going to answer all the reviews now. **

**romanhellhound - I'm glad that your enjoying it and look out for more twists.**

**SkywalkerT-65 - You've never seen it? You should. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Thunder18 - Good.**

**Don't forget to review. - Spearhead**


	8. Chapter 8: Diplomatic Beginnings

Here are a few links that'll help you all keep up to date with Information and Concepts that were made by me, for my stories. They'll either say 'Relevant to' or it'll be obvious. If you want an email address, then ask.

Facebook Page: .com/pages/SpearheadWorks/160986123981961

Twitter Page: /#!/Spearhead_Fic11

Wikia Page: .com/wiki/SpearheadWorks_Wiki

Review Answers

Kreep13 - Well here's a Easter Special…Enjoy more SG/B5 interaction.

Thunder18 - I'm glad.

romanhellhound - I'm glad. The SG will have a lot of involvement in B5. Anubis will play a huge role in both universes…Try to figure out who is helping him from the shadows.

StargateFFWriter - I answered you in a PM. Don't forget to ask me about anything else that concerns you.

SkywalkerT-65 - Well this will be following the B5 cannon without much difference. So it won't be too confusing. I hope you enjoy.

Here's a special EASTER update. It's short, but it's just a thank you for reading and I hope I can continue to entertain you. - Spearhead

**Chapter 8: Diplomatic Beginnings.**

**Wraith facility, P3X-P23, outer edge of the Pegasus Galaxy**

_**January 24**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:30 EST. **_

In a dark and gloomy room a lone Wraith is sat at what appears to be a computer terminal. His long white but tatty hair is arranged in plats or stands alone down his back. The brown and black almost leather clothing appears to also be a bit worse for wear. Wraith white text scrolls across the orange screen of the computer console that is the only light in the room.

Todd is looking over his supply list. He had adopted the name Todd after John Sheppard had persisted on calling him it. The Wraith looks at a certain section of the list and scream in anger. He slams his fists down onto the grey metallic table. Since his return to Pegasus under a year ago, the Wraith Genius had tried to find his alliance. But his alliance was no more. Many had been destroyed during the brief but effective period the Attero device was operational. Those that had survived were either picked off by rival Hives or by the damned ships from Earth.

This small Research facility, twenty Warrior Drones and a single cruiser was all that remained. He had hoped that he could work his way into a new alliance of Hives, but there weren't many left. A total of nineteen Hives remained with only thirty Cruisers being used as protectors. Todd had a plan though, he always had a plan. Being on the outer edge of the Pegasus galaxy, Todd had detected a sub-space message being sent from the Void between Pegasus and the Milky Way.

It was a request from a Lord Anubis who was seeking an audience. The message wasn't meant for anyone in particular, but any other Wraith wouldn't have detected the weak message. Todd had replied to the message giving coordinates of a planet where his Cruiser was sent to rendezvous with this unknown Anubis. He had guessed that it might be an Lantean trap, but at this point the had nothing left to lose.

**Wraith facility, P3X-P23, outer edge of the Pegasus Galaxy**

_**January 24**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**13:00 EST. **_

Todd is stood in the conference room that he had chosen for his meeting with Anubis. A few minutes ago his Cruiser had returned with a large pyramid shaped vessel that was unknown to him. A small transport had launched from the pyramid vessel and landed several meters away from the main entrance. Todd had yet to receive news from his guards. Todd snaps out of his deep thought as the large doors open at the other end of the room.

"I am Anubis." The cloaked figure says in a deep voice. His long shining black robes hid his entire body.

"I am the one they call Todd. This is my facility. Welcome Anubis." Todd says proud and booming.

"Indeed, you will make a fine ally against they Tau'ri. But you have much work to do. You are fractured and weak. I will bring you more power than you could have possibly imagined." Anubis says walking towards the Wraith. Todd hisses at being called weak.

"And how do you intend to do this?" The Wraith asks the ancient half-ascended Gou'ld.

"In time." Anubis says revealing himself to Todd. The black form of the ascended Gou'ld slams into Todd. The blackness wraps around Todd's head and then retreats back into the Cloak.

"I saw….Power, destruction and death." Todd says weakened.

"This is but a taste of my power. I will make you King of all Wraith. But we must first locate a planet that is rich in resources. This is but a baron wasteland." Anubis says to Todd.

"I know of several such worlds, but they are claimed by fellow Wraith." Todd says

"We must look for a planet with no Stargate." Anubis says.

"But that could take years!" Todd hisses.

"Not with my power." Anubis says. He looks to his right and then back at Todd.

"There is a perfect planet a days journey from here. Join me there after you have destroyed this facility after you have gathered what you need. Do not worry for food, I have plenty of human clones." Anubis laughs.

"Yes Lord Anubis." Todd says bowing his head slightly.

**Proxima 3, Earth Alliance Space Milky Way Galaxy, Alpha Universe**

_**January 24**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**15:30 EST. **_

John Sheridan is sat in the Captains chair on the White Star 2. The ship now boasted two identical B5 symbols on her wings. He wanted the Earth Alliance to know who was launching this campaign. Janus is stood at the front of the bridge examining the hyperspace dimension.

"Captain, we are ready." Ranger Marcus Cole nods.

"Good, give the order." John nods.

Marcus dances his hands over the console and a chime signals that the ordered vessels had received the signal. Five White Stars move away from the fleet and prepare to jump into normal space.

"Captain." Marcus nods.

"Alright, this is where the fun begins." Sheridan says to no one in particular.

**Heliopolis, Terra, Tau'ri Alliance Capital, Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 24**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**16:40 EST. **_

Henry was sat in his assigned room in the City-Ship Heliopolis. Now that Atlantis was scheduled to return to Pegasus under its new overall leader Colonel John Sheppard, Heliopolis had been built to become the Citadel of the Tau'ri Alliance. If this was a year ago, Atlantis would be remaining on Terra for study, but now every Human on Terra has access to knowledge because of Nanite cells.

Only Scientists had access to the Lantean and Asgard science, Historians had access to the Lantean and Asgard historical database, Soldiers had access to the Lantean and Asgard military knowledge and other departments had the knowledge they needed. The public on the other hand only had access to knowledge they needed like news and weather but this knowledge was constantly updated by information access hubs around the world.

Henry was now trying to get the World Senate and the High Council to agree on sending a complete exploration mission though the Universal Gate. Janus had prohibited the Tau'ri or their allies to venture into any galaxy apart from Pegasus or the Milky Way. Even then, it was only the Tau'ri and now limited Jaffa ships that could make the journey to Pegasus. Ida was off limits because Janus was rebuilding the Lanteans there.

**Proxima 3, Earth Alliance Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alpha Universe**

_**January 24**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**18:00 EST. **_

John stood looking out of the window at the front of the White Star 2's bridge. It had been a hard battle to fight. Out of the 6 Omega destroyers that were blockading Proxima 3, the EAS Juno had withdrew from battle, the EAS Pollex had been destroyed and the other four had surrendered. Sheridan had given them a choice to make and they had made it. The EAS Heracles was going to affect repairs at Beta IX then withdraw from the field until the civil war was over, the EAS Furies would remain in orbit of Proxima 3 as protection from further aggression while the EAS Vesta and EAS Nemesis would join Sheridan on his campaign to liberate Earth.

"Quite impressive." Janus says from behind John.

"What is?" The Captain asks still looking at the small but growing fleet.

"That you have seen so much conflict yet you still morn loss of life." Janus says flanking Sheridan and looking out the window.

"They where unacceptable." John says looking at the wreckage of the Pollex.

"It was an accident. I saw the sensor data myself. The power built up and caused an overload. There was nothing you could have done." Janus says recalling the data.

"Maybe, but I'll be grateful once this is all over." Sheridan says still looking out at the stars.

"Where are you headed from here?" Janus asks turning to the captain.

"Well, there is a single major jump route from here to Sol, so we need to take out every outpost along that route so we can establish a clear supply line." John says looking at Janus.

"How many outposts?" Janus asks the captain.

"Intel suggests around twenty major defence stations with close to forty minor supply posts. The small supply posts normally only carry a flight of Starfury fighters, but I wouldn't be surprised if Clark has one or two destroyers close by." John says rubbing his eyes.

"Colonel Carter can still join you if you wish. The Deadulus is a lot faster than you ships. She could be here inside of an hour." Janus smiles.

"You don't give up do you?" John smiles.

"Not when I can save lives." Janus smiles.

"Colonel Carter needs to establish diplomatic relations with the major races for the Tau'ri. Besides what can one ship do that a fleet can't." Sheridan smiles.

"It depends on the ship." Janus says under his breath.

**P2X-9D1, inner core of the Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 24**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**19:30 EST. **_

The Stargate within the large room activates. The unstable vortex is unleashed and quickly returns to the event horizon. A golden shield forms over the event horizon. The light from the gate dances around the grey walls of the Ancient architecture unable to reveal any detail. The dim lighting suddenly begins to brighten and the gate shield is deactivated.

Lingbao Tianzun emerges from the gate. His red armour with gold inlay sparkling as the light of the room and the gate hits it. The Gate area itself was double the length and width of the SGC gate room. He walks away from the gate and moves towards the small control area adjacent to the gate. His hands dance over the consoles. He looks back towards the gate and more people begin to emerge.

All of the new arrivals were Tok'ra. They were mainly technicians and scientists to help operate the many advanced systems in the many facilities on Arisia. They would also eventually become the generals in the Grand army of Lingbao overseeing the training of clone soldiers and construction of war machines.

"Anise, Welcome to Arisia, now come with me." Lingbao says to his daughter as she approaches the control area. Obediently she follows her father. They leave the gate room and enter a transporter that's situated opposite the entrance to the gate area. The enter the large cargo transporter and Lingbao presses a button on the small screen. The doors close in front of them. When the transporter doors open again, Anise and Lingbao were stood overlooking a large shipyard.

"This is one of two great shipyards in this valley. These will give birth to the start of our fleet. For now the power generators are diminished and only have enough power to build small simple vessel like the Al'kesh bombers. We need to build more power generators before we can begin building an armada." Lingbao smiles walking out onto the walkway and leaning against the rails.

"Father, we have allies that gave us advanced power cores, but we can not share this technology without there consent." Anise says moving beside him and lowering her head in disappointment.

"I would like to talk to these allies. But first we must activate the mines and cloning facilities." Lingbao smiles leading Anise back into the transporter.

**Babylon 5, Neutral Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alpha Universe**

_**January 24**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**08:40 EST. **_

Colonel Carter and Delenn had finished a formal meeting between the Tau'ri and Minbari Federation several minutes ago and were now walking down the corridor heading to G'Kar the representative of the Narn Regime. The long grey corridor, white lighting and blue strips running along the corridor to indicate that they were in the diplomatic sector of the station was impressive to the eye. They approach a door at the end of the corridor and press the square button on the control panel to send a chime into the room.

"Enter." A strong voice says over some form of intercom. The door slides open retreating diagonally into the wall. Delenn leads the way into the dimly lit room. The only light source shining a crimson red to barely light the room.

"G'Kar." Delenn smiles.

"Ah Delenn, how nice of you to visit. and who is this?" The former Narn ambassador beams.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri. She has recently come to us for the purpose of forming diplomatic relations with the main races on Babylon 5." Delenn smiles.

"Well then, welcome to Babylon 5 Colonel. I hope you find what you are looking for." G'Kar says in all seriousness.

"Thank you." Sam forces a smile not really knowing what to do.

Here are a few links that'll help you all keep up to date with Information and Concepts that were made by me, for my stories. They'll either say 'Relevant to' or it'll be obvious. If you want an email address, then ask.

Facebook Page: .com/pages/SpearheadWorks/160986123981961

Twitter Page: /#!/Spearhead_Fic11

Wikia Page: .com/wiki/SpearheadWorks_Wiki

That was the Easter Special. I hope you all enjoyed it and continue to read the upcoming chapters. - Spearhead.


	9. Chapter 9: Similarities

**Here is the May update people, I've been so busy rewriting Ancient Reincarnation that I only just managed to write this chapter. If any of you also read Trek through the Stargate, I have to tell you that there isn't a chapter yet. There is a new chapter for The Morra Empire though. Please R&R**

**Chapter 4: Similarities.**

**Arisia/P2X-9D1, inner core of the Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 27**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**10:00 EST. **_

Lingbao is stood in the small control area in the gate room. The gate is active. From the blue watery event horizon Apra, one of the few remaining Silurian scientists emerges. Her brown and cream garment was almost shining in the light of the room. The stargate deactivates and Apra is approached by Anise and a strong man in red armour.

"Apra, may I present Lingbao Tianzun, Father of the Tok'ra." Anise smiles. The armoured man bows in respect.

"I am honoured to meet an Ancient." Lingbao says still bowing.

"I am honoured to meet the one who is father to such a noble race. Janus is away on important business and sends his apologies." Apra smiles. Lingbao stands up straight again and smiles.

"Apra, I require your assistance." Lingbao smiles.

"What is it you need?" Apra asks with the smile slowly fading on her face.

"I will of course tell you, but first why don't we show you around my humble world." Lingbao says looking to Anise.

"Please, follow me." Anise bows her head and leads the way out of the gate room. Apra and Lingbao follow behind her.

**Babylon 5, Neutral Space, Milky Way Galaxy, Alpha Universe**

_**January 27**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**11:00 EST. **_

Samantha is stood in the council chambers on Babylon 5. The room was completely empty besides her. She had met every major player on Babylon 5. The representatives from the Earth Alliance, the Minbari Federation, the Narn Regime, the Centauri Republic, the Abbai Matriarchy, the Brakiri Syndicracy, the Drazi Freehold, The Gaim Intelligence, the Pak'ma'ra and the Vree Conglomerate. It had been three days of endless meetings. Sam was busy looking over some historical data from the Narn that she didn't notice Delenn enter the room.

"Hard at work." Delenn smiles. Sam looks up to see the Minbari/human hybrid stood in the doorway.

"I'm just looking over some recent historical files from G'Kar. The Centauri and Narn conflict seems to be a reoccurring event." Sam smiles.

"Yes it has been, until recently. They were constantly at each others throats. But after the release of the Narn home world, the Centauri seemed to have retreated back to their old boarders. Myself and John are taking steps to insure that something on that scale never occurs again." Delenn says walking over to her council chair and sitting down.

"I'm sure that if it came to it again the other races will intervene this time." Samantha smiles reassuring Delenn.

"I hope you are right." Delenn smiles back.

"From what I can tell, most races in this universe focus on energy weapons, be they pulsed or beam. Back in our universe we have a few races that use similar weapons technology, but the Tau'ri focus on high speed projectile weaponry." Sam says walking over to Delenn and putting the small computer pad on the table.

"The Earth Alliance use missiles as high speed projectiles, but favour Laser or plasma based weapon systems." Delenn nods.

"We also use missiles, but our primary weapons are also plasma based beam weapons." Sam smiles not sure if she was technically allowed to share this information.

"Well it appears that there are similarities no matter where you go." Delenn Mir bows her head.

"Well, since Janus took the Deadulus back with him, it looks like I'm stranded here until she can return." Sam says letting out a small sigh.

"Well, I'm sure that I can find you a warship if you would like to go somewhere." Delenn smiles.

"No thank you, I should wait for the Deadulus." Sam laughs.

**Unknown World, Pegasus Galaxy**

_**January 27**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:20 EST.**_

Anubis' Ha'tak and Todd's Cruiser are sat in orbit of this newly discovered world. But the Wraith and Gou'ld leaders weren't aboard their ships, Todd and Anubis were in fact on the planet over seeing several projects. Anubis and Todd are stood in a tent looking at paper designs. These designs were of Mines, Shipyards, Cloning facilities, Refineries and Weapon factories. This was going to be Todd's key world and it needed every thing to help him win the war against the Wraith factions.

Anubis had one functional Energy-Matter constructor, but it needed a lot of raw power which was currently being provided by his Ha'tak. The Matter constructor was currently creating mining robot parts so they could be assembled by the few Wraith that had received knowledge on how to construct them.

"My Lord Anubis, this technology has not been seen in this galaxy since the Lantean War." Todd says looking at some of the schematics closely.

"Yes, I have they technology at my disposal. It is very efficient." Anubis says looking at the paper schematics.

"When will the facilities on this planet be to the level needed to win us the war?" Todd asks forgetting that the mines were already producing Naquadah and a Cloning facility was nearing completion.

"When the years end this world will be capable of fuelling a galactic war." Anubis chuckles.

"That is most impressive my lord." Todd bows his head in respect.

**Olympus, Great Alliance territory, Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 27**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**12:40 EST.**_

Olympus had now become one of the greatest and most diversely inhabited worlds in the Alliance territory. With a Jaffa fleet of 5 upgraded Ha'tak mother ships commanded by a Gerrik class supreme mother ship, a Tok'ra battle group of 3 upgraded Ha'tak mother ships commanded by a Garshaw class Battle Pyramid mother ship and a single Hebridan Battleship with its two escort enforcer class patrol frigates that had been upgraded with Ancient technology. Those ships were protection for Olympus although the city was a copy of Atlantis. The shields would protect the city from bombardment for years and the massive Drone weapons stock are capable of taking on a fleet of Wraith hive ships.

Three massive weapons platforms and their extremely powerful Proton cannons orbited Olympus' planet for Orbital defence. The shipyards, Food synthesis factories, Universal Construction facilities, Medical stations, space port and Olympus itself were extremely busy. The Shipyards were busy building ships for the Jaffa, Tollan, Hebridan and Tok'ra. They were being built for different reasons. Some would be kept in the Milky Way galaxy, while a small amount would be heading to the Pegasus Galaxy with a Tau'ri task force to assist what remains of the Asgard Empire and to bring other races into the Alliance.

The Food Synthesisers were working around the clock to produce food for Alliance key worlds like Chulak. In Chulak's case, many Jaffa fled to the planet with the promise of a better life on the world. Unfortunately, this meant farmers and miners had left their posts for Chulak leaving a large gap in supply income. The Universal construction bays were working for the same reason. Many Jaffa had left the mining worlds for Chulak so the Jaffa federation began to face the possibility of strained supplies and the constructor bays had been a welcome relief. In the case of the Tok'ra, Tollan and Hebridan, all three races had limited themselves to a single world with a few off world bases for supplies. Now that they had taken over territory under Janus' recommendation, they now found themselves needing supplies to build new ships and bases.

The Medical station on the planet had received a non stop flow of patients from all members but mainly Jaffa from various undeveloped Federation worlds arriving by Cargo ships, Al'kesh or stargate every few hours. Luckily the facility had a complete collective medical knowledge from the Lanteans, Earth, the Tok'ra, the Tollan, the Hebridan and what little knowledge the Jaffa knew. This extensive database to work with as well as Lantean, Earth, Hebridan, Tollan and Tok'ra medical equipment had saved thousands of lives already.

The space port itself was busy directing civilian traffic and supply ships to its many landing points. Tel'tak cargo ships and Al'kesh from the Jaffa and Tok'ra, as well as Hebridan cargo freighters and Tollan supply transports had been arriving ever since the Universal Construction factories went online. They were collecting supplies for their governments and hauling them back to supply outposts where they could be distributed from. Unfortunately when war came, this duty would be taken over by Warships to make sure the cargo was safe and secure.

Olympus itself had been hosting tours for all of the Alliance members different sections of government. Currently there was a tour group consisting of the Tollan Curia with several assistants, a Tok'ra War minister with an aid, a Tok'ra Admiral with an aid, a Hebridan group from Tech Con Industries, a Jaffa Resource councillor and a British General with his assistant that would be stationed on Olympus to help coordinate with the other races military ambassadors on Olympus.

**Kay Das, Edge of Lucian Alliance territory, Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 27**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**13:10 EST.**_

The first Jaffa Ha'Ka'Tak Gerrik class mother ship named '_Wisdom of Teal'c' _was on the hunt for Lucian Alliance Al'kesh that had been spotted in this sector of space. The planet below was well known as an Alliance farming world. Kay Das was a fairly un advanced world and had become even worse with the Lucian Alliance in control. Having to mine and harvest supplies for the Lucian Alliance with the primitive tools left behind by the Gou'ld, had taken its toll on the Humans of this world.

This was one of the major worlds in the dwindling Lucian controlled space. As the _Wisdom _gets closer to Kay Das with its sub light engines, two Al'kesh de-cloak and hail the Jaffa ship. On the Holographic screen, a man with brown hair and a cut down his left cheek appears.

"This is a Lucian Alliance controlled world Jaffa! Leave now or we will be forced to open fire on your vessel." The thinning haired man says.

"This is Bo'rak of the Jaffa vessel _Wisdom of Teal'c_. By order of the Galactic Alliance you will stand down and surrender your ships. Failure to do so will be met with your destruction." Bo'rak says to the Lucian commander.

"Jaffa fools!" The Lucian commander shouts before closing the channel.

"Activate the Sub-Space disruption array." Bo'rak commands his weapons officer.

"It is active sir." The Jaffa reports back.

"Sir, the Lucian vessels are powering their weapons and raising shields." The Jaffa reports a second later not seeming concerned. Bo'rak presses the communications button again.

"This is your last warning, stand down and prepare to be boarded!" Bo'rak says before closing the channel again.

"Prepare to target their engines. We will claim these vessels for the Jaffa Federation. Prepare a boarding party to ring aboard. Tell them to disable the enemy commanders and to kill the soldiers. The Alliance council will want to put all of the Lucian commanders on trial for crimes against the galaxy." Bo'rak smiles to himself.

The Al'kesh begin to accelerate and begin hitting the _Wisdom _with the golden plasma bolts. The golden plasma slams into the _Wisdoms _silver shields not causing any apparent damage. On board the lead Al'kesh, Lucian Commander Bon Tess is smiling as his Al'kesh are bombarding the Jaffa ship and they're not even returning fire.

"Sir, it appears as though the Jaffa ship isn't receiving any damage. Their shields are still up to 98%." The Lucian pilot says continuing to manoeuvre the massive bomber. Suddenly, the sound of the rings activating frightens Tess. He takes his hands off the fire controls and grabs his pistol out of its holster.

He aims for the closed ring room doors. In the ships cargo bay was a large shipment of raw Naquadah. He couldn't let the Jaffa steal the material. He slowly begins to walk towards the door. They suddenly open and he is confronted by six Jaffa each carrying a Zat'nik'tel. He is instantly stunned.

The Jaffa walk into the bridge of the Al'kesh and the Pilot moves to jump out of his seat while grabbing his machine gun from the top of the console. He is stunned just as he stands up and the Jaffa move towards the controls.

"Secure these prisoners. They will be transferred over to the _Wisdoms _energy cell with the other Lucian soldiers shortly." Ler'sa the commander of her squad smiles.

"Yes ma'am." One of the Jaffa nods while the other three begin moving the Lucian soldiers.

"Send the rest of the squad to check the ship. Make sure we didn't miss anyone. Also signal the _Wisdom _that we have control of the Al'kesh." Ler'sa smiles.

"Yes." Her second nods before heading to the ring room where the other Jaffa were securing the Lucian men. Back on the _Wisdom of Teal'c_, Bo'rak was sat in his command chair looking over the small bridge.

"Sir, we have reports from the two Jaffa teams, they have both successfully captured the bridges of the Al'kesh, but request more troops to help secure the remainder of the vessels." The pilot of the _Wisdom _reports.

"Very well, send two more teams to each ship." Bo'rak nods.

"Yes sir." The Jaffa nods before continuing his work.

**Olympus, Great Alliance territory, Milky Way Galaxy**

_**January 27**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**14:30 EST.**_

Narim is sat in the rear compartment of a Jumper heading from Olympus to one of the shipyards a mile or so away from the City/Ship. Narim was dressed in grey Tollan style uniform with a medal pinned to the right side of his chest. The medal was for Valour during the Gou'ld siege of Tollana. He had fought off the Gou'ld bravely and was rewarded for it.

The Jumper decreases speed and lands on one of the few landing pads attached to the front of the construction control area. The door at the back of the small Lantean ship lowers and Narim is greeted by Warrick now head of the Hebridan Mega Company Tech Con, Lt. Colonel Davis overseer of the Galactic resources department on Olympus and Rya'c of the Jaffa 1st fleet that was protecting Olympus.

The four of them was here for the launch of the Hebridan Battleship _'Eamon's Valour'_. Warrick was proud to have the third Battleship ever built by Hebridan to carry his brothers name. The other two Battleships were already on assignment. The first ever Battleship _'Hebridans Resolve' _was currently protecting Hebridan itself and the second in the class _'Warrick's Determination' _at this moment was working with the Tollan to protect their new home world.

"Narim of the Tollan, welcome to Olympus shipyard 024, construction site for the Hebridan Battleship _'Eamon's Valour'_." Rya'c welcomes the Tollan Science Minister.

"Thank you Commander." Narim bows his head to the Jaffa commander.

"Welcome." Colonel Davis holds out his hand in welcome. Narim takes the hand and shakes it.

"Thank you Colonel." Narim smiles.

"Greetings Tollan Narim." Warrick smiles.

"Greetings Hebridan Warrick." Narim smiles in return.

"Shall we begin?" The Colonel asks needing to get back to Olympus.

"Yes, please follow me." Warrick smiles. The Hebridan leads the small group to the shipyards fully manned control room. Warrick presses a button on the Lantean/Hebridan controls.

"Battleship _'Eamon's Valour'_, you are cleared to depart. May the technology onboard your vessel keep you safe and protect you against any enemy." Warrick says into a small microphone. A small shake of the Hebridan Battleship and the huge hulk begins to take off from the shipyard.

The ship retracts its landing gear and continues to rise from the shipyard. As it reaches several thousand meters above the highest level of the shipyard, two F-302 fighter squadrons take up escort positions either side of the Hebridan ship and the small group head quickly for orbit. As the ship and the human fighters clear the atmosphere, the F-302 interceptors move off and head back towards Olympus while the _'Eamon's Valour' enters hyperspace._


	10. Chapter 10: Truly finding ones feet

Chapter 10: Truly finding ones feet is a challenge for all.

K Tau, Edge of Aschen Confederacy territory, Milky Way Galaxy

January 29th 2012

10:00 EST.

The Hebridan Battleship Eamon s Valour exits hyperspace in orbit over a planet on the boarder between the Galactic Alliance and the Aschen Confederacy. The planet had recently been absorbed by the Aschen into the Confederacy. The Hebridan Battleship had been rerouted to investigate the current conditions of the world now under Aschen control.

In orbit of the world, two large Aschen Destroyers and three frigates were protecting the newly gained world. Transports and Harvesters were heading to and from the Destroyers to fill their cargo holds full of resources that were needed to help rebuild the Aschen home world of Asch. The home world of the Aschen had received the SGC black list from Boron one of their administrators.

The first gate address had been a link to a black hole that slowly began to suck Asch through the stargate. After the gate was finally shut down by a large overloaded generator exploding into the event horizon, a total of 15% of Asch had been sent to the black hole via that stargate. The Aschen were using their advanced technologies and transplanted soil from confederacy worlds to restore Asch.

As the Hebridan ship approaches K Tau, the Aschen frigates move to intercept the Hebridan vessel. Instead of opening communications, the Aschen frigates open fire with they reverse engineered Gou ld staff cannons. The orange plasma slams into the silver shield of the Hebridan Battleship. Like all alliance ships except Tau ri vessels, the Eamon s Valour was protected by powerfully modified Lantean shields.

The Hebridan Battleship fires its Hebridan/Terran/Tollan Ion/Bolt rail guns at the Aschen ships. These new tri-rail guns were an amazing achievement. Three barrels made up the rail guns and had been created because of the cooperation between Hebridan, Tollan and Tau ri scientists on Olympus. The first barrel fires Terran style Naquadah rounds, the second fires Hebridan laser bolts and the third fired small Ion rounds. These small but strangely powerful weapons had a little bit of Lantean technology to increase the firing rate of the weapons and the cooling systems for the guns.

Within seconds all three frigates have been crippled and the triumphant ship begins to scan K Tau and take orbital images. After a complete rotation of the planet, the Lantean/Hebridan sensors detected that one of the Aschen Destroyers had left the other and was heading for the Eamon s Valour . having completed her mission the Hebridan ship enters hyperspace as a salvo of Orange plasma is launched her way.

Olympus, Great Alliance territory, Milky Way Galaxy

January 29th 2012

10:50 EST.

Narim is stood on a balcony overlooking a half completed ship. The vessel looks somewhat like a stretched Ion cannon with an elegant and majestic look to its lines. He is stood in front of one of the many Tollan warships under construction on Olympus.

War was not a new concept to the Tollan, but it had been frowned upon by many in the government. Even now members of the Curia were trying to stop the war preparations but had been outvoted by the remaining majority. The newly created War council had already begun forming crews for their space fleet.

At this moment, the Tollan fleet was comprised of two warships and five cruisers all of which were busy running drills over Tollan. Narim knew that even if Janus was wrong about the Pravus war, war would eventually return to the galaxy.

The Alliance was closely monitoring the shrinking Lucian Alliance and the slowly increasing threat of the Aschen Confederacy. Unfortunately for the Alliance, there would always be a black-market and underground/illegal activities, but they could prevent a large amount of activity by taking the planets from the Lucian Alliance and placing them under Earths protection.

Then there was the steadily increasing danger from the Aschen. They were masters of Bio-weapon technologies and made quick use to exploit their deadly viruses. Even though the Aschen had star ships, their military technology was far below even that of the Gou ld. But they made up for their technological disadvantage with numbers. The latest intelligence reports indicated that the Aschen had begun recruiting militias from their member worlds that had already begun construction of a space fleet.

This is what scared the Alliance council the most.

Orillia II, Outer edge of Pegasus Galaxy

January 29th 2012

11:30 EST.

Hel is stood in a main control centre for the Shipyard constructing his O Neill class Battleship. The Helheim II, was an O Neill class Battleship with several Lantean technologies aiding her destructive power. As well as all of the standard Asgard weapon system, large Drone bays had been incorporated into the design as they were the best weapon to fight the Wraith with. Her crew of Einherjar had already been grown and were continually training until the ship was complete.

Hel, The Helheim will be finished soon. Until then I suggest you focus your energy on boosting our resources and our army. Varian says approaching him from behind.

I will brother, but I wished to see what will soon be our Flagship against the Wraith menace. Hel explains looking at the silver hull of the Helheim shining in the light of the Dock.

I understand, but the Helheim will be the only one of her class unless we increase our supply collection network. Varian nods.

I understand. I will go and inform the High Council of our need to expand. Hel says bowing his head before disappearing in a flash of white light.

Tollana, Centre of the Tollan Nation, Great Alliance territory, Milky Way Galaxy

January 29th 2012

12:50 EST.

Narim is stood looking out over a large area of farm land. The farming Domes provided by Olympus were a great way to farm. All members of the Alliance had gained the faming domes. With a controlled environment and slight genetic improvements the crops were being harvested all year round.

This technique and the domes had been a welcome replacement for all alliance members. With artificial sun light, computer controlled element distribution, a controlled atmosphere, nutrient rich synthetic water and other key systems made the farming domes suitable to produce crops all year round. The domes were a completely sealed environment and visitors had to go through decontamination before entering them.

Narim stood in wonder as one out of the four fields were being harvested by agricultural droids and hover-harvesters. The droids and harvesters weren t needed in all of the alliance farm domes, in fact only the Tollan, Tok ra and Hebridan heavily relied on the robots.

The Tau ri Alliance and the Jaffa Federation had decided to use the robots to assist experienced farmers and this allowed the Alliance and the Federation to increase the number of domes in their position. The domes were capable of being placed on land or on water so to make total use of a planet. They were capable of being upgraded to be placed on uninhabitable worlds.

The Alliance of Terra had placed a total of three domes on a planet in their solar system called Mars. This was the makings of their industrial colony on the planet. The first Dome was a farming dome, the second was a industrial dome mainly having universal constructors, Drone factories, weapons plant and a couple of Neutrino Ion generators while the third was the main living area with flats, houses and office buildings as well as the colony s command centre. This option made it easy to inhabit planets with a toxic atmosphere while City/Ships would make a colony capital on habitable worlds.

Olympus, Great Alliance territory, Milky Way Galaxy

January 29th 2012

13:50 EST.

The Eamon s Valour is in orbit of Olympus. She had made it back to Olympus several hours ago and the council meeting had already taken place. Currently, Earth was the rightful owners of K Tau, but they only had a single ship to spare. The Hammond was the only vessel that was free to liberate K Tau. The Apollo, the Sun Tzu, the Chekov and the Britannia were defending Terra with the Odyssey assigned to protect Centauri III.

The Deadulus or Wraith Basher Task Force consisting of the L arme, the Necromancer, the Zhu Di, the Acheron and the Basilisk were still in Pegasus fighting a war with the Wraith while the Task Force Flag Ship Deadulus was on a top secret mission. Five more ships from the Centauri shipyards were going to be finished in a weeks time, but K Tau couldn t wait that long. The Vigilant, the Kersaint, the Kedrov, the Griffin and the Eclipse were all scheduled to be completed in a week with even more shipyard being completed and activated at the same time from the Mars Orbital Shipyard. Another five ships were scheduled to be completed in another two moths from the same yards.

The Lantean technology was truly astounding. But luckily for the Hammond, she wasn t going in alone. The Hebridan had kindly offered the use of the Eamon s Valour Battleship and the Jaffa were allowing the Wisdom of Teal c under Commander Bo rak to assist the Hammond. The three ships enter hyperspace en route to K Tau. After an hour in hyperspace the three Alliance ships exit hyperspace in direct orbit of K Tau.

The two Aschen Destroyers from the previous engagement were sat in orbit still receiving supplies from the surface only this time, two cruisers and six frigates were reinforcing the Destroyers. Sam presses the button to open a sub-space communications link.

This is Major Paul Malcolm acting commander of the Tau ri George Hammond. K Tau is under Tau ri jurisdiction. We were given the task by the Asgard to protect the worlds under their guidance. Leave now or be destroyed. Paul says to his ear piece.

This is Admiral Garn of the Aschen Confederacy. This world now belongs to the Confederacy. Do not make me destroy your pitiful ship Major. A hard voice replies.

This is a world that rightfully belongs to Earth and is under our protection. This is your final warning. Malcolm says nodding to the Weapons officer. Suddenly, orange plasma slams into the shields protecting the Hammond. The orange bolts are blocked by the silvery/blue shields from the Asgard.

Weapons fire at will! Evasive actions! Paul shouts. As the orders are heard they are carried out. The Hammond ducks below the stream of incoming fire and accelerates to her top speed. In seconds the Hammond has closed the distance between her and the small Aschen fleet.

Fire Asgard batteries. Malcolm nods to the weapons officer. The Hammond lets loose three beams of blue plasma. Each blue lance heads for a different ship. One lance slams into and through a cruiser as if the ships shields didn t exist.

The cruiser in question explodes as the beam weapon goes through her length and causes the reactors to breach and overload. The explosion from the cruiser sends debris and a small energy wave into her two sister cruisers weakening their defensive bubbles. Another beam carves its way through one of the Destroyers centre and secondary explosions cause the large vessel to break in half.

The two halves drift for a second before the rear half explodes and the energy wave begins to send the front portion into a decaying orbit. Flames begin to erupt across the front of what remained of the destroyer while armour plating and weapons are ripped off the hull opening more breaches.

The third lance shoots between the remaining Destroyer and the remaining cruiser causing both ships shield generators to overload and explode on the ships hulls. The Hebridan and Jaffa ships move into the fray. The Hammond fires another lance into the half of the Destroyer that is heading for surface of K Tau.

Debris from the explosions that consumed what was left of the Destroyer begin to burn up in the atmosphere and now poses no threat the people of K Tau. The Hebridan Battleship fires her tri-rail guns into the frigates and cruiser while the Jaffa ship goes toe-to-toe with the Aschen Destroyer.

In seconds two more frigates and the remaining cruiser where nothing but debris and the Aschen Destroyer had lost shields and had multiple fires raging across her hull. The surviving four frigates enter hyperspace and leave the Destroyer to her fate.

Admiral Garn had managed to transport over to one of the leaving frigates in time. The Jaffa Gerrik class fires one of its Lantean Proton Beam cannons at the Aschen ship and it explodes sending debris into the silver glowing shields of the Jaffa mother ship. The Hammond and the two other ships remain in orbit of K Tau.

This is the last chapter of Episode 1. The RotOO series will be 10 chapters per book/episode. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review.  
> <p>


End file.
